


【锤基】两个神是如何谈出四对三角恋的

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 流动性别基不爆粗口不舒服加私设：阿萨一天人间十年其他一切警告均已含于标题





	1. Chapter 1

洛德是一名迷人又神秘的女子。

 

她的外貌是迷人又神秘的黑发绿眼，黑色头发的发根处有些许新生的暗红，绿色的眼睛里藏着一整个神话中才有的仙林。

 

她的身份是迷人又神秘的黑帮大佬，仅仅两年时间，她从一个名不见经传的女人摇身一变成了整个纽约——也许是整个美国最大犯罪组织的老板，她的触手甚至伸到了我们这颗蓝色星球以外。

 

她的来历是迷人又神秘的……的……因为太神秘了，连她自己都不知道。

 

她现在知道了。

 

在走进反派酒吧的第十七分钟又二十四秒，邪神洛基一声卧槽想起了自己的全部神秘，以及不神秘。

 

他在中庭和蝼蚁厮混了两年，这还不是问题。

 

他在中庭还是女性的形态，还给自己取了个名叫洛德，这也不算什么问题。

 

问题在于，她TM在中庭以女性形态和蝼蚁混的两年里还和其中一个既不迷人又不神秘的蝼蚁同居了一年半！

 

日了奥丁了！

 

邪神面色纠结，刚刚以凡人之身混到反派酒吧会员邀请函的那点儿高兴现在全没了。洛基需要什么会员邀请函？他本身就是九界反派酒吧创始元老之一好伐？

 

两年之前，在诡计之神的算计安排下，他的兄长雷神索尔被众神之父奥丁打落地球。然而令洛基没有想到的是，在此过程中他发现了自己是约顿人，丑陋的冰霜巨人，邪恶的劳菲之子。多年来奥丁的偏爱真相大白，银舌头愤怒激烈的言辞触怒了父亲，独眼的神王封印了他的神力，将他也扔下人间。

 

当然，狡诈多智的邪神并非对危险毫无准备，虽然他从未想过这封印会来自于奥丁，但他在反派酒吧确实存有一道法术，可以激发他解开任何对他能力的封印。

 

两年前，他落入中庭以后本是不慌不忙前往反派酒吧在地球的入口的。为了骗过众神之父和海姆达尔的眼睛，他还变成了一名女子——神力虽失，但冰霜巨人的流动性别可是另一回事。

 

结果半路上喝凉水都塞牙的女邪神正好撞到了齐塔瑞人大举进攻纽约。

 

纽约失火，殃及池基。

 

洛基就这样被咣当敲晕了头，失去了记忆，变成了一个迷人又神秘的女人。

 

之后她在神盾局醒来，被作为外星疑犯审查——天杀的，因为全美国都查不到她这号人，出入境记录也没有，她的指纹和已知的任何数据都不匹配，以及最后最能说明问题的，是她的血型。

 

“你的血型不符合已知的任何一种可能。”唐纳德医生对她说道。

 

洛基——当时他还是一个迷人又神秘的女人——坐在特殊玻璃牢房内，对此只是挑了挑眉毛，就决定朝着对方的生理缺陷狂踩痛脚：“你的腿倒是符合已知的最普通的扭曲程度啊，医生。”

 

唐纳德一僵，捏了捏化验单，他对玻璃牢房里的犯人是什么身份还一无所知，这个女人已经把他看了个底儿掉：孤儿，先天右腿残疾，需要拄拐，现年三十岁，在社会福利机构长大，因为学习足够努力得到一笔资助上了医学院，不过能有足够的钱完成学业最终还是因为这个金色头发的傻子愿意毕业后到神盾局后勤医疗部工作。神盾局的工作一向高风险高要求，当然，薪水也给得还算慷慨。

 

在洛基被奇塔瑞人砸晕以后，神盾局的后勤医疗部赶到，抢救伤员时唐纳德一手拄拐，一手将这个黑头发的女人救上了救护车。“当时你的脑部数据就异于常人，”唐纳德医生说道，叹了口气，没有去接有关腿部残疾的挑衅，“如果你不配合调查，你是无法离开神盾局的。”

 

“你们要调查什么？”玻璃牢房中的人勾起一抹笑容问道。

 

“你的姓名？”

 

“洛德。”

 

“是你的真名？你的全名是什么？”

 

“不，好医生你误会了，我只是看你的脸蛋还算喜人，想着如果没有你那条腿，我们也许哪天会上床，所以给你提供一个称呼而已。”

 

唐纳德被她噎了一下：“你是什么种族？”

 

洛基懒洋洋地摆了摆手，事实上她现在自己也不记得自己阿斯加德人、奥丁之子、诡计之神等等这一连串头衔身份了，洛德只是下意识说的名字。她微笑开口：“审讯不适合你，医生，不如让那些给你装微型传感器的家伙出来吧。”

 

十分钟以后，神盾局的独眼龙探长和可敬的罗曼诺夫特工就出现了。

 

……

 

回忆起两年前与唐纳德的离奇初遇，此时坐在反派酒吧里的邪神不禁微笑起来。他摇了摇手指要了一杯宇宙魔方，然后慢慢啜饮这蓝色的酒液。他那个时候正没好气，说话完全没有该有的风度礼仪，而他的唐纳德是个傻瓜，神盾局想要藏在这个傻瓜背后套问讯息，却没想到他们面对的是银舌头，是诡计之神。连可敬的黑寡妇都没能探出消息，唐纳德的身份已经兜了个底儿掉，甚至神盾局至今都没搞清楚“洛德”究竟是何许人。

 

别说仙宫神明的真实身份了，就在她和唐纳德同居的一年半里，她已经成了整个中庭最猖狂的黑帮首领，而这一切都在神盾局的眼皮子底下。他们自以为对洛德实施了足够的监控，但事实上就连肯动脑筋的蝼蚁都能解开他们的所谓电子脚铐。

 

洛基喝完饮料，终于找回了那么点好心情，开始琢磨接下来的事情。显然小小中庭的黑帮已经不值得一位神明留意了，要么就要整个中庭，他理当在九界有自己的疆域。诡计之神思考着，盘算着，忽然想起有件事情有些惊奇——他在中庭待了两年，竟然还从未听闻雷神的消息。

 

哦，他听过的，洛基想起来了，至少索尔的那把蠢锤子曾经上过几天新闻，传说那是突然出现的，至今无人能够举起，后来又惊动了神盾局，怎么还是神盾局……

 

他起身离开吧台，绿光一闪，去往妙尔尼尔如今的所在地，周围严密的监控看守对他而言有如空气。绿眼睛的神明近到锤前，伸手握住冰凉的锤柄，感受着源自少年的热切在心底涌动，渴望在血管里流淌，他深呼吸一口气，他举——

 

他举不起来。

 

……

 

洛基环视周围，还好自己幻术高超，没人看见。

 

*

邪神没有想到的是，在他举锤不遂之后的大约第四十八个小时第十一分钟又二十六秒，他在地球上的同居男友走进了神盾局在妙尔尼尔的驻扎篷帐区。然后在一种神奇力量的感召下，瘸腿医生唐纳德靠近了锤子，伸手握住了锤柄。

 

“这不是你能举起来的，医生，松手吧。”巴顿探员笑道，“你现在焦虑坏了，我陪你去喝一杯。”

 

“洛德还没回家。”唐纳德失落地说道，松开了锤柄，“已经两天了。”

 

鹰眼同情地拍了拍他的肩膀：“我不想这么说，但是你在和她同居的时候就明白，她不是什么一般人。别这样，现在咱们已经在各处寻找她了，总会有消息的。”

 

瘸腿医生摇摇头，又点点头，隔了一会儿才开口：“一个礼拜前，洛德终于答应我和我要一个孩子，而且我已经预定了戒指。”

 

“天啊……”克林特感叹一声，知道这时候什么劝慰都不好使了，“伙计，一醉解千愁。”

 

就在二人转身离开的当儿，被雷神抛弃的妙尔尼尔急眼了，这柄锤子召唤出半空中的一声霹雳。

 

轰隆隆！

 

“快下雨了，我们快走。”

 

没被注意到闪电是由自己召唤的妙尔尼尔更生气了。

 

它是如此生气，以至于一蹦而起，追上正急于躲雨的唐纳德，一锤子把这个瘸腿医生打倒在地，直接压了上去。

 

……

 

三个小时之后，神盾局的合作对象名单中增加了一位九界名人，奥丁之子，雷神索尔。

 

“大块头有什么合作要求？”在神盾局总部，娜塔莎问道，“我看到你保留了唐纳德医生的职位和身份，所以他还会来匿名英雄，双重身份这一套？”

 

然而尼克·福瑞拿着合作单，陷入了可疑的沉默。

 

“怎么了，涉及高级别秘密？”罗曼诺夫特工表现出理解。

 

“不，不是。”局长叹了口气，捂住自己能看见的那只眼睛，将合作单扔在了桌上，“没什么秘密，你自己看吧。”

 

于是黑寡妇便走了过去，瞧了一眼合作单偌大的空白上略显单薄的那三行字，第一行字写得可大了：

 

找到洛德，确保她的安全。

 

第二行字是对第一行字的注解，字体骤然缩小了几寸，看上去颇有几分写作人试图解释什么的心虚：

 

我已决定要和她结婚。

 

至于第三行字则是署名：

 

唐 索尔·奥丁森

 

“所以他知道洛德是什么人吗？”娜塔莎提问道。

 

局长抬起眼来，把嘴一撇，双手一摊。显然，无论是唐纳德还是索尔，对于自己究竟要和谁结婚，心里一点数都没有。

 

“我们的伙计要求保密唐纳德医生的身份职位，也是为了这个叫洛德的女人，他说他不想用真实身份吓坏他的小女友。至于这个洛德是谁，他还说不需要知道，只要洛德答应他的求婚就行——这份勇气真TM值得钦佩。”福瑞最后点评道。

 

“嗯哼，双重身份，看来我又有的忙了。”罗曼诺夫特工说道。

 

*

次日，伴随着多灾多难的纽约再起事端，新近降临人间的超级英雄雷神索尔参加战斗的英姿也被人拍了下来。

 

不要命的疯狂媒体人的画外音不断传来：“是的，大家可以看到，外星坏蛋们又来了，他们穷凶极恶地砸了一间公共厕所！又一间！再……（巨大的爆炸声）这间厕所自己炸了！从里面走出了一个金发壮男，他是……雷神索尔！是神盾局昨天宣布新近降临人间的超级英雄雷神索尔！他拿着他的锤子给了这些外星坏蛋们一个暴击，干得漂亮！现在他冲进对方的阵营里把他们全部……（画面一片闪白，伴随着雷声）炸飞了！哎等等，厕所里面怎么还有一个人？那是谁，他刚刚是和雷神挤在一个厕所隔间里吗？这人怎么还衣衫不整，而且腿还有点瘸？雷神的口味堪忧啊。哎呀不管了，我们继续报道可能是刚刚和人打过一炮的雷神此时英勇的表现吧——”

 

“噗——”

 

失踪了整整两天，此时在反派酒吧开着直播哼着歌，吃着精美早餐的邪神洛基，在认清那个和自己哥哥挤在一个厕所隔间里的人正是自己的地球同居男友唐纳德的那一刻，毫无形象地把早餐喷了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

迷人又神秘的女子洛德，实际上就是阿斯加德的邪神洛基，在看见他的男友唐纳德衣衫不整，与他的哥哥索尔出现在同一间厕所之后，毫无风度地将早餐喷了出来。

 

接着，他勃然大怒，拍案而起。

 

是可忍孰不可忍！

 

还记得在神域的少年时代，他的哥哥就夺取了希芙的芳心，引得诡计之神嫉妒不已。愤慨的小王子施展幻术翻墙过窗，硬是剪了丰收女神的一头秀发，才算出了这口恶气——谁叫她眼瞎看上索尔的！

 

然而随着时间流逝，钟情于金发傻大个的人越来越多，就算他是九界第一的魔法师，把所有姑娘（还有百来个少年）的头发全剃了也未免太过疯狂，洛基在把她们中三分之二的人变成光头以后不得不放弃，因为他的手实在太酸了！

 

可是现在他的哥哥抢男人抢到他头上来了！

 

洛基阴森森地一笑，身上绿光一闪，金盔绿袍飘然。他从随身的魔法空间中掏出一根法杖，带着浩浩荡荡的杀气，步出反派酒吧。

 

在此我们需要介绍一下这个宇宙中的反派酒吧，这是九界中一个极其特殊的地方，由包括洛基在内的几位魔法师、黑巫师、术士等合力构建，他们都厌恶超级英雄，因此他们构建的酒吧只有够资格的恶棍才能加入。九界的每一界都有通向这个酒吧的秘密入口，比如在地球，这个入口位于纽约的一个贫困街区，以幻术伪装成了一家堕落夜店。

 

当洛基进来的时候，他还是迷人又神秘的黑帮女大佬洛德，并不记得自己的真实身份，结果就是他还画蛇添足地叫了两个小弟等在“这家夜店”的门口（当然，这俩个家伙肯定不会跟木桩子一样在门口杵上四十八个小时，洛基打赌他们是在附近喝酒玩牌花光了钱才刚好回来的）。等他出了门，这两个手下就跟呆瓜似的一脸惊异地盯着他猛瞧。

 

“还没喝够酒？”洛基开口，然后意识到自己现在并不是女性洛德的形象，“你们的老板还在里面，她今天不会出来，她打发你们回去干活——告诉艾莎，准备干一票大的，她知道该怎么办。”

 

将洛德身份的手信交给这两个手下后，洛基飘然而去，不过如果这位诡计之神有留意过他这两个属下过于活跃的大脑里想了些什么的话，他一定会吐血的。

 

“我说，”年长一些的手下开口，用胳膊肘捅了捅同伴，“轮到你看着这家店门的时候，你见过这个大牛角进去吗？”

 

“没有。”他年轻的同伴诚实地摇头。

 

“我们老板进去以后，你有看见别人进去吗？”

 

“没有。”他的同伴继续摇头。

 

“那……你看见有人出来吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“卧槽老板在里面待了两天啊……”

 

洛德的这两个手下中，相对年长的那个不禁一脸惊恐。他缓缓回头去看那家堕落的夜店招牌，上面花里胡哨的女性图像暗示，门口浮夸的廉价香水气味，无一不在暗示此处场所未成年禁入的性质。

 

以他在洛德身边混到一口饭吃的的头脑，不难推理出了以下事实：

 

1、金色大牛角是在他们的女老板进门前进去的。

 

2、然后他俩在里面待了两天两夜。

 

3、两天后大牛角出来了，看起来身轻体健，还捎了洛德老板的口信。

 

4、老板呢？“还在里面”“今天不会出来”——爬不起来床了！

 

“卧槽牛逼啊！”洛德的手下不禁赞叹道。

 

*

一分钟后，非常牛逼的邪神洛基杀到了他的兄长面前。

 

当时妙尔尼尔正在锤一名入侵地球的倒霉鬼，小王子侧身皱眉让开了正被锤得飞离地面的家伙。

 

“洛基？”索尔的锤子一顿，飞回主人手中。雷神看到兄弟，眼中骤然射出欢喜的光芒，他张开双臂向前：“弟弟！我——”

 

“住口！我不是你的兄弟！”魔法师怒道，提起法杖就给了对方一击，绿色的魔法光束嗖得射出，他的哥哥堪堪躲过，不禁委屈又不解：“洛基？你怎么了？你不是来传达父亲的意思的吗，他还不允许我返回阿斯加德？”

 

这是哪个剧本？

 

诡计之神懵然片刻，才想起雷神因为自己的蛊惑去约顿海姆找事，结果被流放中庭的角色设定。银舌头明白过来，不禁露出邪恶的笑容：“父亲和约顿海姆已经和谈了。”

 

“那太好了，我什么时候可以回去？我想带——”

 

“你不被允许回去了。”洛基微微抬起下巴，倨傲地打量着他的兄长，“约顿海姆提出的和谈条件是你必须被永远流放，否则就要兵戎相见。”

 

如果是以前的那个索尔，是那个骄傲的不可一世的大王子，他会在听到这句话的时候就勃然大怒，然后冲去约顿海姆再掀战火。但地球的岁月改变了他，金发的大块头愣住了，然后踉踉跄跄地倒退了一步，眼中满是受伤：“父亲答应了？”

 

“不然呢？你以为他为什么当你在中庭待了这么久，我只是有事出来，顺便和你打招呼的，哥哥。”邪神满怀恶意，“既然你这么怀念这个称呼，我就满足一下你的心愿吧，哥哥。”

 

索尔低下了头，简直不堪重负，就在这个时候，突然他耳朵里的微型传话筒响了，里面传来神盾局员工略带犹豫的声音：

 

“索尔？我们找到洛德的下落了……”

 

“她在哪里？！”雷神急忙侧头按住耳朵问道。对面，洛基挑起一侧眉毛。

 

“你……”话筒那边的员工踌躇片刻，真心不觉得这是什么好主意，“你做好心理祝准备，她……”

 

“她出事了？！”金发神明心急如焚。

 

洛基的两边眉毛不禁都挑了起来。

 

“呃……没有迹象说她出事了。只不过她可能……据可靠目击者消息，她失踪的两天一直和一个‘穿绿披风的金色大角牛’在一起，有人说他们……他们应该是在两天两夜的时间里进行了有关角色扮演制服游戏和道具调教一系列相关的性游戏！”神盾局员工最后闭上眼睛一口气喊道。

 

在神盾局飞船上，听着员工将消息准确送达的尼克·福瑞满意地点了点头：“让大个子知道他的那什么女朋友靠不住对谁都好。”

 

毕竟当初洛德在神盾局可没少找麻烦！

 

雷神听完以后，手上咔嚓一下，将微型传话筒按了个粉碎。他抬起眼来，眸中逐渐漫上炽白，望向他的弟弟。

 

毕竟，“穿绿披风的金色大角牛”九界之中独此一家，别无分号。

 

……

 

“角色扮演，制服游戏，道具调教？”站在反派酒吧门口，鹰眼将洛德的两名手下一边干趴，一边按着微型话筒问道，“我怎么不知道自己问出来的消息有这么劲爆？”

 

“这是临时会议讨论的观点。”独眼龙局长眼睛也不眨一下地回答他。

 

“你从不相信什么集体会议。”巴顿指出。

 

“呵。”福瑞干笑一声。

 

其实评议出这个结果，倒也不能怪参与这次临时会议的参与人员。

 

当然，局长只说此事涉及神盾局员工家属，并没有明晃晃地广播出去：“雷神绿了！雷神绿了！”

 

不过与会人员们最终讨论的结果非常一致：

 

孤男寡女夜店两天，当然是做些爱做的事了。

 

金色大角盔——可能涉及某些关于牛的特殊取向趣味的角色扮演。

 

绿色战甲——典型的制服诱惑，只是参与人员可能是重度中二人格，才会捣饬这种酷似漫展的衣服作为情趣。

 

魔法棒——道具调教。

 

女方一直起不来床——也符合被调教的事后情况。

 

结论显而易见。

 

*

只觉得自己头上长角，角顶绿帽的雷神双目充斥愤怒的闪电，但他思考片刻，就将这种感觉彻底甩出了大脑，双眼重新清明。毕竟奥丁之子绝不相信洛德会背叛自己，那是他两情相悦的女友。无论是以唐纳德的身份，还是以奥丁之子的身份，索尔都想要娶她。

 

那就只有一个可能。

 

“洛基，你绑架洛德到底是想做什么！”金色神明愤怒地吼道。

 

对于被质问这种问题，诡计之神倒也没觉得意外——洛德身份的自己可是失踪了足足四十八个小时，洛德是神盾局的重点监视对象，如果过了这么久那些蝼蚁探员们还不能找到反派酒吧的门口去，那他们早就可以放弃保护中庭的事业，直接跪倒在随便哪个入侵者脚前好了。

 

因此洛基露出笑容：“洛德？你这么关心一个中庭蝼蚁，她是你的什么人？”

 

索尔一时语塞，接着他就想到了希芙的头发，还有之后那几百年里阿斯加德常见的光头造型，因此到了嘴边的“她是我的女朋友”就被咽了回去。雷神冷哼一声：“她的男友是我的同事，洛基，你绑架她做什么？”

 

提及唐纳德，邪神的心里也蹭蹭冒出了邪火。

 

“你的同事？哈！还不如说是你的炮友吧！”

 

“你在胡说些什么！”

 

“雷霆之神还需要掩藏什么？你和他的那点好事可都在直播了！”小王子吼道，眼圈已经莫名红了。天知道这是什么毛病，洛基并不是爱哭鬼，他现在可在气头上，绝非委屈！

 

索尔呆呆地站着，直觉感觉到哪里不太对劲。不过当务之急是救出洛德，他打定主意，放软了语气，绕过了莫名其妙的炮友问题：“洛基，绑架洛德没什么作用，只能让我……让她的男友心急而已。你想要什么可以商量，她失踪了两天，我……们都很着急。”

 

“我可一点都不急。”神盾局飞船上，局长咕哝道。

 

洛基冷笑一声：“他的正牌女友失踪，你不应该感到高兴吗？”

 

我老婆失踪了我怎么高兴得起来！雷神无语凝噎。

 

就在这时，神盾局的飞船传出喇叭的声音：“索尔，让我来说吧。”那是唐纳德的声音。

 

雷神惊呆了：“可、可是……”下一秒，这个金发大个子被他的弟弟毫不留情地攘到了一边去。洛基的绿眼睛流露出激动的神色，他向前跨出一步，突然想起自己现在是洛基而非洛德，这才停住，摆出生硬的模样：“你还有什么话要说？”

 

“洛基，”飞船里，顶着“唐纳德”假面和假声的黑寡妇忍不住翻了个白眼，“请转告洛德，我没有背叛她，任何意外都只是误会，我等着回家和她解释——无论何时何地，无论发生了什么，我都关心她，为她辗转反侧，为她寝食难安。”

 

小王子矜持地沉默了一会儿，接着脸上浮现出微不可见的红晕。他是了解他的唐纳德的，这个来自中庭的傻瓜并不擅长说谎，何况自己是银舌头，是谎言之神，没有什么谎言能骗过自己。厕所的事应该只是一个误会，神盾局的糟糕计划，诸如此类。

 

“那么洛德会回家听你的解释。”洛基慢吞吞地开口。

 

他没看见他的哥哥喜上眉梢。

 

他更没看见罗曼诺夫特工的白眼已经快翻到天上去了。

 

显然，谈恋爱是降低智商的活动，以至于堂堂诡计之神都没留意对方声线里的伪装成分。

 

当然，小王子得师出有名，总不能堂而皇之地说自己来到这里就是专门为了处理一起蝼蚁间的桃色纠纷。所以银舌头轻咳一声，找到了一个由头：“我是来宣战的，索尔。我已决定，地球要纳入我的统治，所有蝼蚁都应当匍匐在我脚下。”

 

“什么？”

 

“如果你要阻止我的话，”洛基微微一笑，“那就做好准备，来试试看吧，但不管你做了什么，都会是徒劳无功——”

 

“洛基，我们得谈谈！”索尔喊道，扑了上来，却扑了个空，诡计之神闪身消失在了他的眼前。

 

“我们好像惹上一个大麻烦了。”娜塔莎皱眉道，关闭装扮成唐纳德的系统，静默片刻，“回头记得告诉索尔，他得请我吃饭。”

 

过了片刻，这位可敬的前苏联特工双手抱胸，皱起了眉头：“洛德和索尔的弟弟是怎么搅到一起去的？”


	3. Chapter 3

索尔放下雷神锤，以唐纳德身份回到了家中时，洛德还没回来。

 

他微觉心神不宁，双臂交叉坐在了沙发里。不过想来洛基没必要骗他，所以雷神决定再相信银舌头一回，再等等。

 

洛基说父亲判决流放了他，如果是过去那个冲动易怒的雷霆之神，一定会为此愤怒委屈的，可是在人间过了将近三十年时光的唐纳德不一样。他在中庭的孤儿院长大，虽然相貌不错，学习也不错，有着不少吸引人的特质，但却有着更显眼的身体缺陷，而一些讨厌的人们会出于嫉妒或是更加恶劣的动机来取笑欺凌一个瘸腿的人。事实上直到他为此健身，将身体的其他部分练得强壮，更直到他被神盾局邀请入职，才将昔日的冷嘲热讽和欺凌侮辱甩在身后。

 

经历了这么多的索尔，已经能够静下心来反省自己过去的所作所为，在约顿海姆擅起战火的过错，毫无疑问，他的行为会让许多人流血牺牲，众神之父流放他已经很是仁慈。

 

他叹了口气，决定在日后设法求得父亲的宽恕，不是为了王位，只是为了还能再见见阿斯加德，见见父亲和母亲，也见见他的兄弟洛基，还有他的朋友们。也许他可以在守护九界的位置上做出足够的功绩，以此换得父亲的特许——让他亲爱的洛德去参加神格考验，雷神热烈期盼和他的心上人共度神明的漫漫一生。

 

他失去了王位，可也许这不算亏损，尤其是他收获了洛德。

 

想起那个黑头发绿眼睛的，狡黠的爱人，索尔的脸上浮现起了温柔的笑容。他渴望有一天带着洛德回到阿斯加德，以他妻子的身份将这可恶的甜蜜介绍给他的家人，哦，也许要小心点洛基，虽然不明白为什么，但是他的弟弟一向爱好把喜欢他的人剃成光头。

 

于是金发神明的思绪信马由缰，不小心就想到了洛德如果秃头又会是什么样的。

 

正在这时，钥匙转动，洛德进来了。

 

“洛德！”索尔高兴地叫道，站起身来。

 

洛德眨了眨绿眼睛：“你的腿好了？”

 

索尔一怔，想起自己还是瘸腿医生唐纳德的身份，咳了一声，一瘸一拐上前：“没有……我只是看到你终于回来了，实在是太高兴了。”他说完，将洛德拥抱入怀，感受着她的温度和宛如来自森林深处的气息——话说这气息似乎有些熟悉，乐观的唐纳德认为这代表着自己和洛德真的是天生一对——一颗心终于落地。

 

洛德挑了挑眉毛，伸手回抱住他，露出一个狡黠的笑容：“那么现在你该解释了？有关你在厕所里，和索尔同时出现的事？”

 

“那不是我。”索尔解释道，他说的可是大实话，毕竟雷神不可能“和雷神”出现在一个厕所里，“是罗曼诺夫特工化妆成我的样子出现在那里，她有一个精密的拆弹任务，假装一个瘸腿医生可以让我们的对手失去警惕。”

 

洛德嗯哼一声，算是接受了这个解释。她傻乎乎的男朋友的怀抱又紧又温暖，但一点儿也不讨厌，当然那个瘸腿有些美中不足，不过以后她会给亲爱的唐纳德治好的，她可是九界第一的魔法师。

 

只不过不是现在，考虑到中庭人那点可怜的接受能力，她得慢慢来，慢慢地让唐纳德知道自己是在和一介神明谈恋爱。

 

所以不得不说索尔和洛基果然是兄弟，在女邪神非常善解人意地打算慢慢揭开真相时，化名唐纳德的雷神也是这么想的。虽然他依旧不清楚洛德究竟是九界的何种生物，不过他清楚地知道奥丁之子这个身份的分量，骤然告诉一个女孩她的恋爱对象是大名鼎鼎的雷神可能造成多种可怕后果，包括突发性心脏病、昏厥抽搐、痴呆傻笑、歇斯底里和脱发。

 

那都是雷神过去一千多年惨淡恋爱史积累下来的宝贵经验。

 

他得慢慢铺垫，顺便讲一下索尔•奥丁森是一位多么平易近人又讨喜的英雄，让洛德对他有足够的好感，再缓缓告知真相。顺便如果有必要的话，提醒一下他可爱的洛德，要对他狡猾的弟弟洛基留个心眼，留点防备。

 

“雷神变成你的同事了？”洛德问道，这正中索尔下怀。

 

“是的，他很棒，一进队伍就是复仇者的主力了，了不起吧？”奥丁之子吹起自己来那可谓是毫不脸红，丧心病狂，“今天有十八家媒体来访问，斯塔克说都是主流报刊，那些直播网红就根本不能计数了，全都是因为雷神表现抢眼又帅气！”

 

这话让人怎么接？！

 

邪神微觉恼怒，她推开唐纳德的怀抱，走到沙发上坐了下来，然后不出意料地被她的大型犬似的男朋友贴到了身边。这一回唐纳德再次尝试将她搂进怀里时，她没有反抗。洛德迅速整理出了自己的作战计划：

 

她得慢慢铺垫，顺便讲一下洛基•奥丁森是一位多么魅力十足又聪慧的反英雄人物，让她傻气的唐纳德对邪神有足够的好感，再缓缓告知真相。顺便如果有必要的话——是十分有必要了，提醒一下她的唐纳德，要对她虚有其表的兄长索尔保持距离，切忌勾搭。

 

毕竟未来诡计之神要立于中庭之巅，在整个中庭的最高点设立她的王宫和王座，然后将她金发大胸的可爱甜心揽在怀里，从此过上醉卧美人膝，醒看演话剧的美好神生。因此她得给唐纳德做点心理预防工作，让他明白自己终究要被中庭之王包养的光辉未来。

 

“对了，洛基没对你做什么吧？你失踪了两天，我很担心。”

 

“放心，我没事。”毕竟要自己对自己做点什么，还一做就是两天，那就算他是九界第一法师也有些困难，“我只是和爱莎去处理些事情了，有点耽搁。”

 

索尔点点头，他可不知道他怀里的美人是中庭第一黑帮大佬，爱莎是她杀人不眨眼的助手，雷霆之神只以为洛德在做些灰色生意，爱莎是她的同事。

 

事实上这对情侣，或者说兄弟，又或者说是兄妹，他们完全不知道那位可敬的爱莎女士在得到居然能从神盾局逃脱的两位黑帮小弟的汇报以后，心情是多么的崩溃。

 

“什么？你们说洛德她改口味了？她和那个那个……叫洛基的，在一个小酒吧泡了两天两夜？！”

 

两位黑帮分子诚实点头。

 

“可是洛德不像喜欢这款的啊，她明明喜欢金发大胸，像那个唐纳德医生那样的……”爱莎有点发懵，“她和那个黑发绿眼的邪神搞在一起的时候没有自己操自己的感觉吗？”

 

爱莎的这个问题没人能解答，她自己更当然百思不得其解。洛德对那位瘸腿的唐纳德先生可是绝对上心的，上心到了如果有唐纳德在，她甚至愿意把手头的生意兜个十公里的圈子再进行，就怕有点万一会波及她的好医生，爱莎为此不知翻过多少回白眼。所以如果放在今天之前，有人要是和爱莎说，洛德出轨了，哪怕出轨的对象是堂堂神明，恐怕也会被爱莎打爆狗头，来宣泄之前因为唐纳德先生凭空增加了工作量的愤懑之情。

 

事实上，她现在特别想打爆顶头上司洛德的头。

 

在镇定下来之后，洛德的好助手爱莎决定她还是要遵照大佬指示，搞一票大的，地点就选在好医生的上班路上。

 

“只要搞不死，就往死里搞！”她拍板说道。

 

*

回到唐纳德医生和洛德同居的甜蜜小屋，两位心怀鬼胎的神明都还在试图向对方安利自己。

 

“洛德，我刚刚说雷神很强力，是复仇者的主力，你听见了吗？而且他很帅，对吧？神盾局里最近我……我听到他走到哪里都有人搭讪，你觉得如果能当他的女朋友算不算运气爆表？到底谁会这么幸运？”雷霆之神已经彻底抛弃了脸皮，亮着闪闪发光的蓝眼睛向洛德暗示道。

 

妈的，看你那副热衷的样子，我怎么觉得你特么恨不得去做个变性手术好当我嫂子。邪神恨恨地想到，银舌头翻起恶毒的话语：“是吗？可惜我听说他虽然举着大锤子呼呼响，其实是个不举，要当他伴侣的人可真是不幸。”

 

索尔差点没被自己刚灌下一口的啤酒呛死。

 

洛德温柔地替他拍背，而奥丁之子还是觉得十分委屈，按说洛德应该是最清楚他到底是否不举的人了！可惜他现在不能揭穿真相，就在索尔挣扎着措辞时，他的伴侣微微一笑，夺过了主动权：“那你觉得洛基怎么样？他和索尔完全不同，毫不粗鲁冲动，事实上，他风度翩翩。”

 

雷神咳完，哈了一声：“风度翩翩？得了吧，你没见过他粗鲁冲动的样子。他在阿斯加德的时候还是个专业剃头的，差不多所有年轻人的头发都被他剃精光过，我记得一开始是希芙被他剃成了光头，他可一点也不风度……呃，我是听索尔说的！”

 

邪神顿时咬得牙齿咯咯响，他的哥哥竟然在他的恋人面前败坏他的名誉！看来索尔确实是想抢他的男人了！可恨雷神确实有一副好皮囊，如果放任他继续下去，唐纳德这个傻瓜一定会被蛊惑的！

 

互相安利的事业失败，不过这只是暂时的挫折，对于洛基来说，更严重的事情发生在第二天早上。

 

在他的黑帮“搞一票大的”时，去上班的唐纳德正好撞到，可怜的瘸腿医生被卷了进去——然后雷神瞬间赶到摆平了此事，好一出英雄救美！

 

生意黄了还在其次，他的哥哥肯定又在他的唐纳德面前显足了威风！

 

那特么是我男人！洛基要咆哮了。


	4. Chapter 4

当然，作为诡计之神，阿斯加德的王子，洛基不能那么没风度地冲到神盾局砸门：“索尔•奥丁森，你出来！你有本事抢男人，你有本事开门啊！我知道你在神盾局！”

 

但是君子报仇十年不晚显然也不是他的风格。

 

绿眼睛的恶魔追求的是快准狠，现世报，无论是谁敢抢他的所有，他都要给对方好看。因此他以洛德的身份回到了自己的黑帮，带着冷笑表示生意黄了不要紧，他要搞一票更大的。

 

“打劫神盾局？！”爱莎尖叫道。

 

作为黑帮大佬洛德的心腹，她理当更加冷静一些的，所以洛德白了她一眼：“有什么问题吗？”

 

“没什么。”爱莎果然瞬间冷静了下来，“我们的目标是什么好东西，传说中的量子领域隧道？”

 

“是什么东西都不重要，”银舌头说道，“索尔搅黄了我们的生意，这会在其他人面前打击我们的威信！必须加以还击，我们才能重树形象！”

 

爱莎眨了一下眼睛，又眨了一下眼睛，才确定自己没有听错。天啦噜，她的顶头上司洛德果然移情别恋爱上那个邪神洛基了，否则怎么会在从前根本舍不得动一根毫毛的唐纳德的就职单位头上动土（爱莎刚才的惊叫就是因为这个），为了盲目的爱情，洛德还要去挑战雷霆之神的锤子。

 

为了她们的黑帮能够长久生存下去，爱莎弱弱地提醒：“我以为我们的主业是走私军火，操控政府，发动战争，然后光明正大地走私更多的军火。”

 

“我们应该更有追求，而不是当托尼•斯塔克的同行。”

 

爱莎又眨了两下眼睛，她想说斯塔克已经退出军火行业的竞争，转而去能源行业了，不过她知道洛德的性格，这位黑帮大佬已经打定主意了。

 

“好吧，”黑帮大佬的好助手揉了揉额角，既然要开罪雷神，那就索性一次开罪到底吧，“我会通知相关人员准备小型蘑菇弹，争取把索尔一波带走——不过地点得选择在纽约以外，我可不想把我们经营了那么久的城市给雷神陪葬。”

 

邪神犹豫片刻：“你说直接把索尔干掉？”

 

“不然呢？一般的炸弹根本伤不到他。”爱莎打开笔记本，迅速调出她所收集到的有关雷神的资料，她在干活的时候还是非常敬业的，能够迅速投入状态，“事实上有传言说就算‘蘑菇’也很难伤害他，但这是我们能够调出的最大规模的杀伤性武器了。我可以要求他们提高一点精度，将所有的‘蘑菇’全部对准他轰炸，当然前提条件还是我说的那些，不能在纽约城里干这些事，最好把他引到某个荒无人烟的地方再动手。”

 

还在争风吃醋剧本的洛基有些发懵，然而他的助手还在滔滔不绝地解释谋杀剧本（虽然这起预谋杀害的对象和使用的凶器都有点儿不同寻常）的实行难度和必要性：

 

“我可不想引起雷神或是神盾局的注意，对我们展开报复，所以只能一击毙命。那么我们来商量一下如何把金发大块头引出来——”

 

“等等！”洛德不得不叫了暂停，“我什么时候说要杀他了？”

 

“我已经解释过杀掉他的必要性了。”工作状态的爱莎十分冷酷。

 

“我要他活着，见证他的失败，见证我们的成功！”

 

“然后他就会把我们都锤倒的，您不会想和雷神刚正面吧？”

 

银舌头难得语塞了一下，这肯定是当了两年洛德的后遗症，害得诡计之神的口才都退化了：“行了，这件事由我来拿主意，不许擅自行动。而且杀了他可不是事情的完结，如果奥丁之子不明不白的死在地球，阿斯加德就会向这里宣战的，到时候地球连第一个回合都撑不过去。”地球撑不过去事小，到时候他就没法以中庭之王的身份包养他的唐纳德了！

 

“这是……洛基告诉您的？”爱莎突然小心翼翼地问道。

 

“是的。”洛德点点头，浑然不知自己在下属心目中“移情别恋”的行为被更加敲实了。

 

爱莎琢磨了一下：“那我们可以把他和‘蘑菇’一起绑在火箭上，设置发射到外太空再炸掉，就算他是钢筋铁骨，也一定能报销了。问题是怎么绑——”

 

“你应该去醒醒脑子。”洛德沉声说道，“不要总是想一些打打杀杀的主意，在我的命令之前不许擅自行动。”

 

爱莎垂下眼眸：“是。”

 

“很好，听好了，计划是这样的。我会设法引开索尔——邪神洛基会帮我们的——然后神盾局押送的绝密货物会在明天下午三点半路过这个地点。”黑帮大佬的手在展开的美国公路地图上点了点，“一个小时内完成你们的任务。”

 

*

把索尔引开的计划进行的十分顺利。

 

他的哥哥永远还是这么愚蠢，一见到他就仿佛忘记了所有事情，追了过来。洛基金盔绿甲，手持魔法杖，得意的笑着，暗自可惜现在还不能把这一幕和他的唐纳德共享，让那个傻瓜明白索尔是一个蠢货。

 

“洛基！等等！”索尔挥舞着锤子降落地面，这是一片峡谷地带，旁边一侧是山岭，一侧是流水，距离神盾局押送物品的车队已经有数十公里远了。洛基停了下来，转身一笑：“怎么了，伟大的雷神有何指教？”

 

“我们得谈谈。”金发蓝瞳的神明说道，“我希望你能放弃入侵中庭的想法，洛基，这里的情况你也看到了，远没有阿斯加德辉煌华丽。我觉得你没有理由要在这里称王，你也不会成功。”

 

洛基挑起眉毛：“我凭什么不会成功？就算这个王座比不上阿斯加德的王位，我也可以自己得到它！”

 

“放弃你的想法吧，弟弟！”

 

“我不是你弟弟！”

 

索尔的神情流露出受伤的情绪：“洛基，我请求你放弃，回家吧。”

 

“如果你是害怕面对我要统治中庭——”

 

“我已经令父亲和母亲伤心了，而且我也无权再登上王位。”索尔说道，带着沉痛和反省，“所以我希望我的兄弟能够继位，这样父亲会安慰一些。”

 

你根本不知道奥丁不是我的父亲！他也根本不会把阿斯加德的王位交给一个冰霜巨人！洛基咬着后牙，双目瞪着他的兄长。

 

“我也希望……我能够守护好中庭，求得父亲的宽恕，或者等你继位的时候，能够允许我再回阿斯加德一趟。”

 

“你刚刚说，你没资格继位了。”邪神冷冷地提醒道。

 

“是的，我回去也不是为了王位。”

 

“哈，为了表示你思乡心切，想要见见你的朋友们？是海姆达尔，还是范达尔、霍根、沃斯塔格，抑或是对你痴情不改的希芙？你猜他们见到被剥夺了继承权的你，还会像对待王储那样对待你吗？又或者你在期待他们为你劝说父亲，让你回去继位？”

 

“他们对我不是下属对待王储，那是朋友对待朋友。”索尔纠正道，“我不会再和你争夺王位了，洛基，我找到了对我而言真正重要的是什么。事实上，我期待父亲能够许可，或者你成为国王以后能够许可，许可我带我的妻子回阿斯加德接受神格考验。”

 

“你的……你的什么？！”小王子怀疑自己的耳朵瞎了。

 

“我的妻子。”索尔坚定道，“现在暂时还不是，但我决心已定，她会成为我的妻子。”

 

向来聪慧狡诈的诡计之神傻了，而他的兄长依旧是一个模范情人的模样：“有她相伴，王位对我而言也不再重要，我只期盼未来的千年光阴，她都会留在我的身边。洛基，也许将来我会能够向你介绍她——”

 

“你爱上了一个中庭的蝼蚁！”邪神厉声道，完全忘记了自己实在也差不多，正在计划包养另一个“蝼蚁”。

 

索尔不明白自己又踩到了弟弟的哪个点，为什么洛基又是一副要哭不哭的模样。接着他的兄弟开始逼问：“那个女人是谁！”

 

雷神摇了摇头，为了亲爱的洛德的头发着想，至少现在他不能告诉洛基。

 

“我总会找到她的！”小王子恶狠狠地威胁道，“我要认识一下她，居然能把你变成这样，胸无大志，软弱可欺！我会好好和她打打交道的！”

 

“洛基！”他的哥哥不得不打断了他，“冷静一点！”

 

“原话奉还！”绿眼睛的法师咆哮道，气得浑身发抖。于是没搞明白自己兄弟究竟在生什么气的索尔不得不试图解释：“她很棒，虽然她是凡人，但是我相信她绝对可以通过神格的考验，如果你是因为她目前的身份而歧视她，洛基，我要告诉你，她绝对是九界之内和我最般配的理想对象，她有种种美好的品行，有善良的心地——”

 

——瞧瞧雷神的形容词，也怪不得就算诡计之神聪明至极，也绝想不到哥哥形容的人居然是自己。

 

奥丁的长子这番话不啻于火上浇油，于是邪神猛然擎起法杖，对着哥哥轰出一道金绿色的魔法！

 

 

雷神与邪神在中庭展开的那次惊天动地的战斗，其标志性导火索是索尔向洛基宣布，他有一个心地善良、品行美好的地球女性意中人。

——节选自阿斯加德文书侍从芙露特的笔记


	5. Chapter 5

就这样，在雷神和邪神大战三百回合的同时，爱莎布置的人手将神盾局押送的机密物品给劫走了。

 

并不是说神盾局离了索尔就没有能干的人手，实在是诡计之神太过狡猾——之前当邪神还是凡人女性洛德的时候，就趁乱裹挟走了一根特殊的法杖，并且成功阻止了各方的觊觎，这令她以一介地球人的身份获得了进入反派酒吧的资格，这些都是前所未有的。

 

后来这根法杖被证实是心灵权杖，因此熟悉的剧情上演了，鹰眼被控制成了内奸，当黑寡妇好不容易用暴力殴打让这位同事醒过来时，他们押送的宝贝也丢失了。更加糟糕的是他们不知道邪神把雷神引去了哪里，情况简直再混乱没有了。

 

“我知道他们在哪里，”尼克•福瑞面无表情地接听电话，“他们看起来快要拆纽约——哦，已经开始拆迁了。”背景音是某个倒霉大厦中招，墙壁碎裂砖石粉碎的声音。这一刻神盾局局长的心情大约与某个平行宇宙的众神之父颇有几分相像，一个愣神的功夫，两个上千岁的熊孩子就快把自家给拆了。

 

“洛基跟这次事情脱不开关系！”娜塔莎说道，“我们这就回来。”

 

“我派飞机去接你们。”

 

神盾局开始忙碌的同时，洛德大佬的黑帮当然也没闲着。

 

“洛德的邪神情人和情人他哥在纽约打起来了？”爱莎抱着新打劫来的武器思考道，“那我们也去战场看看吧，洛德最近在热恋期，说不定就在战场准备帮她的新甜心一把。唉，看来可怜的瘸腿很快就要失宠了。”

 

“我们要带这个去吗？”参与抢劫活动的一名下属问道，他刚刚参与了打劫神盾局这一壮举，对于自己到底劫了个什么实在是好奇极了，这可是对新人们吹牛的资本。

 

“当然——”爱莎拍了拍手头的枪，这支枪管极其粗壮的玩意儿里面还散发着幽蓝色的光芒，“——不能随便带过去，你在想什么呢？不熟悉的武器只会给我们造成麻烦，把这个东西交给亚尔维斯，让他研究的时候别把我们的工厂炸了。”

 

“是。”下属微微有些沮丧，但又很快打起了精神，“我申请交割完武器以后也到纽约来看神明打架！”

 

“行，给你留个好位置。”

 

就在神盾局和黑帮双方都紧锣密鼓赶往纽约的过程中，索尔和洛基已经一连拆了七八十个大厦屋顶，毁了几十面墙壁，弄掉了百把个花花绿绿的招牌，顺便砸碎了上千扇窗户。尖叫和警报声响彻纽约，索尔显得异常狼狈，他并不想和洛基打架，但是他的兄弟就是这么不依不饶。

 

“洛基，快停手！你为什么打我？”雷神举起锤子招架，一面委屈地问道。

 

“你居然敢和人类通婚，丢阿斯加德的脸！”

 

听到这个片段的爱莎愣了愣，在身边下属们举起防暴盾为她遮蔽飞溅的碎石时不禁沉思起来：难不成洛德老大不是人？

 

无意中接近了真相的爱莎并没有意识到她接近了真相，黑帮们已经在一处坚固的大楼占据了一个好位置——虽然面前坚硬的钢化玻璃刚刚被索尔在无意之中整个掀落了，但这里还算是一个好位置吧——举起望远镜手机相机等等设备观测着，甚至是顽强地做着直播。

 

昆式战斗机出现在战场之后，被洛基一道魔法直接击落，好在克林特和娜塔莎本事非凡，这才成功逃生免于大难。鹰眼一骨碌翻到一处屋顶平台，摇了摇头：“我受够了！”

 

他张弓搭箭，对准邪神就是一箭。

 

洛基很帅，他接住飞箭的动作十分帅气，连被箭头炸飞的样子都格外帅气。

 

娜塔莎看了一眼飞机砸中纽约街道引起的混乱，皱了皱眉，拿起对讲机：“我们需要调急救部来，很可能有人被砸伤了！”

 

“已经在调了。”局长镇定回话，不过在他吼着叫医疗部时，黑寡妇听见对讲机里传来连篇脏话。可敬的罗曼诺夫特工犹豫了一下，认为在这时提醒福瑞说索尔和洛基是兄弟，所以他们的爷爷是一个人，他们的妈妈也是一个人这件事并不是明智之选。

 

所以经过半秒钟激烈的思想斗争，她决定当作什么也没听见。

 

“够了！洛基！”索尔降落在洛基被炸飞的大厦楼顶，“难道你要因为这些可笑的理由就在这里大开杀戒吗？外面那些混乱就是你想要看见的吗！快住手吧！”

 

洛基咬着牙站了起来，眼圈通红，不知道是疼的还是气的。事实上他当然不是一时兴起就去劫神盾局的车，和索尔打架就为了他要娶一个蝼蚁——好吧，是为了这个，但不完全是——他只是得到了秘密的线索，神盾局有一块名为宇宙魔方的宝贝，里面有源源不竭的能量，可以研制成非常强力的武器。

 

他想要将那个东西搞到手，然后配合他的心灵权杖，阿斯加德的小王子就可以组成一支可怕的军队，一群被控制精神的战士，配备强力的武器，洛基会将中庭完全纳入掌控。事实上邪神已经连自己的中庭王座的材质样式，以及唐纳德应该以怎样的姿势坐在上面，提供他的大腿给自己当枕头都想好了，当然在此之前绿眼睛的魔法师会把好医生的腿给治好的。

 

不过这些依旧没法解释，他在这儿和他的哥哥打那么久是干什么。

 

洛基气哼哼地释放了一个魔法传音术，手指一摇，一道声音直接炸进了爱莎的耳朵里：

 

“我知道你们在！给我把摄像机手机全部打开！我要证明给唐纳德看，他喜欢的雷神根本不是我的对手！”

 

说完，他举起法杖当棍使，对着他的兄长就凶残地抡了上去。雷神见势不妙，急忙举锤一架，两位神明顿时又打了起来。

 

而被单人播放超高音量震晕的爱莎好不容易才缓了过来，可是刚缓过来的这位黑帮女头目思考了片刻又晕了：这什么情况？洛基知道自己不奇怪，怎么说邪神也是曾经和自家老板“共度两天两夜”的家伙，然而他要殴打雷神的理由竟然是要证明给唐纳德那个瘸腿医生看？洛基和老板的男人又是什么时候搅到一起去的？

 

更加细思恐极的是，如果雷神和唐纳德没一腿的话，唐纳德的情人也没必要揍雷神给他看啊！

 

联系到之前新闻直播里唐纳德曾经和金发神明衣衫不整地出现在一间厕所里的事儿，爱莎顺理成章地得出了一个极其真相的结论：

 

洛德老板的野男人唐纳德，在俘虏了世界第一的黑帮大佬一年半以后终于腻味了，他已经不满足于泡人类了，开始泡起神来了，还一泡就是俩！

 

之前洛基的那句“你居然敢和人类通婚！”也有了完美的解释——雷神索尔对这个风流医生动了真心，要和唐纳德结婚！

 

所以说移情别恋的并不是她家老板洛德，可怜的洛德只是被野男人给始乱终弃了，所以最近才会那么反常，甚至要找神盾局和雷神的茬！

 

恍然大悟的爱莎，下一刻就出离愤怒了：

 

“操！上次就应该把唐纳德往死里搞！怪不得那次索尔来救他来得那么快！”

 

旁边忙着直播的下属被她吓了一跳，弱弱提问：“把谁往死里搞？”

 

正在举着望远镜的另一名下属接到了一个电话，转头向爱莎汇报：“头儿，有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”

 

“先说坏的！”

 

“亚尔维斯把厂子给炸了。”

 

“操！如果好消息不够好，老子拧断他脖子！”

 

“他说那把武器威力很大，准头很准，比‘蘑菇’好用。头儿，要不要把东西拿来？”

 

“拿来！如果武器没有他说的那么好，老子一样拧断他脖子！”

 

二十分钟后，亚尔维斯扛着武器出现在了一栋摩天大楼的楼顶上，这个小个子工程师为了自己的脖子着想，一顿操作猛如虎，向爱莎证明自己的结论绝对没有错。

 

“打谁？”亚尔维斯问道。

 

“先把和洛德抢男人的——”爱莎猛然发现下面两个男人都涉嫌和自家老板抢男人，她思考片刻，最后认为还是雷神的情况比较恶劣，“索尔给我炸咯！”

 

“好！”小个子工程师扣动扳机，轰得一声，一道蓝色激光对准下方的金色神明轰了出去。

 

“卧草！”在神盾局飞船上看见这束蓝色光芒的尼克•福瑞叫出了声，除了某位热衷打游戏的员工，其他所有员工都被惊得停下了手中的工作，惊恐地看着这道光芒。没有人比他们更清楚这把武器的威力了，那里面的玩意儿的能量能够毫不费力地蚀穿振金。

 

阿斯加德的两位神明也在第一时间感受到了浓重的杀意。

 

索尔一把推开洛基，刚要躲避，忽然发现自己的身后就是刚才昆式战机坠落的混乱现场，那里还停着几辆神盾局急救车，作为在神盾局担任了几年医生的唐纳德，他一眼就认出了那些标识。

 

注意到自己的兄长没有躲闪，注意到他身后就是神盾局的急救车，邪神变了脸色，抬手一个魔法就将雷神掀飞了出去。蓝色的激光与索尔擦身而过，轰穿了他的红色斗篷，轰一声砸中了地面，光芒遮蔽了眼前的一切，爆炸声也将周围的所有声音尽数吞没。

 

待光芒散去，硝烟弥漫。

 

神兄弟先后跳下大楼，索尔挥舞着雷神锤试图去抓住他的兄弟，然而绿眼睛的魔法师甩开了他，一路连滚带爬蹭过楼面，直接落在地上，冲进了那一片硝烟之中。

 

“洛基！”索尔喊了一声，没得到半点回应，他也冲了进去。

 

硝烟之中的地面是一个方圆数十米的巨大深坑，里面是一片废墟残骸，升起丝丝缕缕的蓝色光芒。

 

邪神径直跳了进去，双手颤抖地翻起了那些已经被砸扁的救护车残骸，他知道他的唐纳德，那个明明瘸腿的医生却在每次需要救人的时候都会出勤的。在他还是完完全全的洛德的时候，他曾经被怀疑，被认为没有抢救的价值，是唐纳德坚持将他救回来的。

 

然而刚刚那一瞬间，他却背叛了唐纳德！因为索尔在炮口之下！

 

雷神跟着跳入坑中，检查着坑中的情况，摇了摇头。接着就看向半空，金发神明冷冷地挥起锤子，向着那幢发射出激光的大厦飞去，在那个扛着武器的小个子慌张地试图再发一枚时，召唤出雷电将他直接劈落！

 

雷声隆隆，彰显着雷神的怒火。

 

然而洛基充耳不闻，他只在乎要找出唐纳德。坑里的残骸惨不忍睹，邪神没有找到一丝生命的痕迹，他翻找无果，双眼充血，颤抖着翻出洛德的手机，翻到那个熟悉的号码，几乎不带什么希望地拨了过去。

 

邪神依稀似乎听见唐纳德的手机铃声从脑后上方传来。

 

他猛然回头，纵身跃出深坑，心跳砰砰，被将信将疑的狂喜淹没，所以唐纳德没有被击中！他的手机还在上面，他不在坑里！

 

他在哪里？！

 

洛基一闪身遮蔽去身形，藏进一处高楼间的夹道，探出脑袋寻找他的爱人。他希望看见唐纳德接起电话向他抱怨，又害怕只能看见坑边静静躺着的手机。

 

他没有看见唐纳德。

 

他看见的是缓缓降落坑边的兄长，虽然披风破碎沾满尘埃也依旧光芒耀眼。这金色的神明从腰间小心翼翼地摸出一支半新不旧的手机，看着有两道裂痕的屏幕上的来电提醒，脸上出现一个傻笑，拿指头戳了一下，然后将手机贴上耳边。

 

邪神手中的手机传来再熟悉不过的声音：“洛德，你有事吗？对不起，我这里情况有点棘手，可以回去再说吗？”

 

那一瞬间，洛基的脑海中一片空白。直到唐纳德的声音变得焦虑急切，雷神看上去慌乱不已时，他才缓缓将手机贴上耳朵，以洛德的声音挤出答复：“好的。”

 

“你没事吧？”

 

“没事。”

 

“好，等我回来，吾爱。”

 

洛基张了张口，发现自己无法回答，他摁掉了电话。


	6. Chapter 6

如果发现真相迟一些的话，也许为什么在灾难面前选择救皮糙肉厚的兄长而非他可爱的唐纳德，就会成为洛基的一个问题。

 

呸，那才不是什么可爱的唐纳德，那是索尔那个蠢货。

 

邪神感觉脸上有片刻发烧，但很快又冷静了下来。留在诡计之神心中的成了恨意，先不说别的，让他的金发大胸宝贝儿乖乖坐在洛基准备好的王位上，把大腿给他当靠枕，剥葡萄皮喂他的计划现在全都不可能了！索尔看见他统治中庭，只会拿起雷神锤把他的脑袋敲爆的！

 

绿眼睛的小王子可以肯定，目前的发展也不在索尔的计划以内，毕竟雷神非常“正直”，在过去的一千多年里从未表现出对自己的弟弟有什么兴趣，何况这个战士也不知道自己的兄弟其实是约顿海姆劳菲的后裔，他们之间并无血缘关系，索尔不像能接受乱伦关系的华纳神，和自己的弟弟或是妹妹上床都绝对不是他的风格。

 

然而他们还是上床了。

 

操他……操他的奥丁！

 

邪神就这样瞬间排遣了自己没有选择拯救唐纳德的内心震动，这次失恋简直把他给气乐了。诡计之神很快找到了恶作剧的可趁之机，既然他的哥哥还没发现自己和兄弟违背伦常的关系，不知道洛德就是洛基，那么何不利用这一点，将众神之父的所有偏爱，所有漠视都狠狠报复在他的亲生儿子头上？

 

洛基在他的公司（当然，只是为黑帮粉饰包装的一个空壳）办公室里坐了下来，叼住自己的食指，慢慢陷入沉思。

 

*

洛德会选择唐纳德应该只是一场意外，银舌头这样告诉自己。

 

两年前，洛德在路过纽约时不巧碰见外星人入侵，其中一名被抡飞的外星人带着它的类似魔毯的飞行器砸了过来，洛德躲过了那个外星人，却被“飞毯”正中脑门。如果她的真身不是阿斯加德的神明，而只是一个普通的地球人的话，这一下就可以把他直接送去冥界海姆了。

 

那个“飞毯”是特么钢筋做的吗！

 

唐纳德和神盾局救援中心的车就是当时到的，那个瘸腿医生顶着满天飞舞的外星人和时不时蹿过的流弹，将一名名伤员抬上救护车。当一名护士判断洛德已经没有抢救的价值时，唐纳德伸手一摸她心口还有微弱的心跳，便将她抱了起来，一瘸一拐挪向救护车。

 

“我不会放弃她的！”这个医生对着旁边的什么人吼道，而这就是洛德的意识彻底坠入黑暗前的最后一丝缥缈的记忆。

 

再醒来的时候，她身上包裹了好几圈纱布，坐在神盾局的特制大玻璃笼子里，原因她的血型查无此型，基因无法分析。失忆对她的情况也是半点帮助都没有，于是她信口开河，把神盾局好几个探员耍得团团转，直到其中一个人终于心理崩溃，脸部肌肉抽搐着，摸出手枪上膛往玻璃大笼子蹬蹬蹬走来。

 

“冷静！”唐纳德猛然从电脑前的椅子上弹起，上前一步一把按住了他，“你不能那么做！”

 

“这个女人害得我被女朋友甩了，害得我快要失业了，我——”

 

“冷静！”

 

“滚出去，不然我连你一起杀！”

 

洛德坐在玻璃笼子里，绿眼睛冷漠地看着这一幕，神盾局的牢笼是特殊材料，那个人昏头了才会妄想用一把小手枪来结果自己。而和自己打了三个月交道的唐纳德显然也是一个蠢货，他一个瘸子，还是一个医生，居然想用自己在健身房练出的那点儿肌肉来对抗一个专业的神盾局探员。

 

为的还是洛德，一个连真名实姓都没有的女人。

 

人类总是如此可笑，洛德惬意起来，伸手交叉枕于脑后，靠着玻璃罩，甚至开始哼起了一段小调。在哼了几个音之后，瘸腿医生毫不意外地被打倒在地，被揍得鼻子出血，而他的对手举起枪就要向洛德射击。唐纳德却猛地扑了上去，两个人很快扭打成一团，在混乱的情况中神盾局的其他人火速赶了过来，砰——

 

火花一闪，洛德甚至抖了一下。

 

当两个人被分开的时候，唐纳德摇摇晃晃站了起来，皱着眉头抬手背擦了一下鼻血。而那名冲动的神盾局探员呆若木鸡，子弹擦过他的裤脚射进了地砖，万幸没有弹射到其他地方。

 

经此意外，洛德以为自己要面对新的讨厌面孔了，可是第二天那个老好人医生就又出现在了关押她的房间。

 

“哇哦，昨天你们玩得挺认真的？”洛德笑道，偏了偏头，看着这个伪善的金发大块头，“怎么，想要表现你的英雄主义来打动我？”

 

唐纳德皱了皱眉头：“我不知道你在说什么。”

 

洛德嗤笑一声：“昨天不是一出好戏吗？至少从半个月前开始，独眼龙就在策划这一出了，一个被关太久的人容易对监禁者产生心理依赖，而我这三个月里日常能接触到的就是你，医生，你又长得不赖，这样一出英雄救美的好戏是很容易打动不谙世事的无辜小女孩，让她们把一切秘密都告诉她们的大英雄的。”

 

对此，瘸腿医生白了他一眼：“不管你信不信，我没得到任何通知。”

 

“装得还挺像那么回事。来，把地板上的子弹抠出来给我瞧瞧。”

 

“你要看那个干什么？”

 

“不谙世事的无辜小女孩想要见识一下肮脏的神盾局的橡皮子弹，不好吗？”

 

唐纳德一脸“你简直不可理喻”的表情，不过还是走到那个弹痕前面，蹲下身去耐心地把子弹抠了出来，然后一瘸一拐到靠近洛德的位置，张开掌心，一枚货真价实的子弹就躺在他宽厚的手掌之中。

 

“妄想症结束了？”好医生调侃道，“你差点害我也丢了工作，小混球，他们都打算升我去总管后勤部也就是坐办公室喝咖啡了。不过我拒绝了，让其他人来忍受你真的很不人道。”

 

洛德挑了挑眉毛，微感纳闷，正在这时，又一个名神盾局探员蹬蹬蹬冲了进来，手中按着手枪。

 

“还来一遍？”

 

唐纳德也不禁惊讶起来：“我说，如果这真的是演戏那也未免太——”

 

“趴下！”洛德尖叫道。

 

医生的身体比他的脑子反应更快，他扑倒在地，一枚子弹射中了原本他身后的位置，洛德的玻璃罩。显然，进来的不是什么神盾局的演戏的家伙，是一个杀手。

 

一击不成，这个杀手将枪口一沉，对着唐纳德连开两枪，医生闷哼一声，瞬间倒在地上一动不动了。

 

杀手从腰间捞出钥匙，插入玻璃罩钥匙锁，咔哒一声打开了罩子。

 

玻璃罩缓缓升起。

 

杀手指着洛德：“出来，不然毙了你。”

 

洛德无奈地举起双手，弯腰走了出来：“要带我去哪里？所以昨天也是你们安排的了？你们是神盾局的主管部门吧？制造意外只是想让这个尽忠职守过头的蠢蛋医生走开，调开，无论怎么，把他从这里弄开。既然他不走，你们就索性送他两颗子弹。”

 

“少说废话！”杀手斥责道。

 

“好吧。”洛德嘟哝了一句，因为一直在玻璃罩子里被关着，她也不确定自己的身手究竟如何（如果她当时确定的话就好了，直接就能打爆那家伙的头），“我们就这样出去？你确定？”

 

“你，扒下这个医生的衣服，自己穿上。”

 

“他的衣服对我来说大了一号！”

 

“少说废话！”

 

“好好好，别这么暴躁。”洛德说着，走到唐纳德面前蹲下摸了起来。

 

杀手又催促了他一声，然而这个被关在玻璃罩里的女人大概的确是被关太久了，居然傻乎乎地提问：“他腰上这个是什么？请你过来看看，我脱不下他的衣服——”

 

“怎么那么多事？！”杀手靠近时，只来得及看见洛德嘴角翘起的弧度，和一道火光。

 

砰！

 

愉快地解决掉杀手，洛德快手快脚地拆下了唐纳德身上的医生袍，然后怔住了：“神盾局的医生不光佩戴手枪，还有防弹服？”

 

“嗯哼。”唐纳德应了一声，接着发出呻吟，“我的骨头可能还是断了……”

 

“真不禁打。”洛德嫌弃道，“衣服借我，谢谢你了。”

 

“告诉你一件事。”好医生侧躺在地上，蓝眼睛望向她，“我已经按下了神盾局的警报，现在他们已经包围了这里，一分钟以后就会进来，你要跑出去可不大容易。”

 

洛德的绿眼睛里迸出一星火光，她扔掉白大褂，走到唐纳德面前，毫不留情地一屁股坐在了这个男人的大腿上，引得又一声痛呼。洛德一把抓住对方的衬衫衣领，一甩头扔掉脑子里突然乱入的“他的胸肌真性感”的想法，狞笑起来：“这算怎么回事？”

 

“可能是……九头蛇……”唐纳德低声说道，颤抖着抬起一只手揽住她的后颈，蓝眼睛里带着温柔，“你没受伤吧？”

 

洛德呼吸一滞。

 

神盾局第一个冲进来的人又往后退了一步，差点把后面的探员们挤个跟斗。

 

房间里，那个想要劫/持身份不明外星女人去搞邪恶研究的九头蛇的尸体还横尸一边，唐纳德医生的白大褂散在另一边，至于医生本人，不但贴身衬衫的衣领敞开，还一边发出哼哼唧唧的痛苦呻吟，一边和那个外星女人搂成一团互相啃\嘴。

 

太特么辣眼睛了！


	7. Chapter 7

当然，女邪神就算不记得自己的邪神身份，也不是轻易会和一个地球瘸腿蝼蚁坠入爱河的人。也许仅仅是那天的唐纳德的蓝眼睛太明亮，也许是那个家伙把手搂在她后颈的姿势熟悉又温暖，也许是因为这家伙的胸肌见鬼的诱人……

 

神盾局你们居然敢色诱老娘！洛德愤愤地想，你们敢诱，我就……我就敢上钩！

 

当然，才不是真的上钩呢！她只是厌烦了在神盾局的大玻璃罩子里住下去（虽然包吃包住，以及玻璃罩子里其实还有尊重个人隐私的卫生设备，某位医生甚至给提供了隔玻璃上网服务），想要出门溜达溜达。

 

“你想好了吗？”尼克·福瑞一脸一言难尽的表情看着唐纳德。

 

“嗯，我认为洛德是无害的，并且愿意为她担保。”好医生说道，抽出钢笔，“我应该在哪里签字？”

 

“你应该多考虑一下，我们目前都不知道她是什么星球的人，也许她甚至根本不是女人。”罗曼诺夫抱着手臂靠在一边，关切地向她过于好心的同事提醒。

 

瘸腿的金发大个子只是笑了笑，低头将文件翻到了签字的位置，将自己的名字写了上去：“也许吧，所以美国什么时候出台允许我们和外星任何性别的生物结婚的法案？”

 

神盾局局长扶住了额头，当然不是说对洛德的监控就此取消，她还得戴着保释期犯人常戴的电子监控脚环（当然，洛德在三天后就把这个玩意儿变成了不会报警的废铁），唐纳德必须日常去神盾局报告她是否还在家中，并且保证她没有任何不轨的行为，他们还会时不时遇到家庭访问。

 

这些蝼蚁对女邪神的监控措施是如此严密，以至于洛德花了一年半的时间才当上中庭的黑帮大佬，走上人生巅峰，并开始酝酿要在地球最高的山峰上建筑她的王宫和王座。当然她会建造的王宫不止那一所，每个大洲和海洋都应该有中庭女王的行宫，每一座宫殿都应该包括大剧场、葡萄园、王座以及百来张最大型号的最舒服的床……

 

哦，他又不小心走神了。

 

洛基咬着手指，一想到他的金发甜心其实是他的哥哥他就气得不行，他恨得牙痒痒，满腹满腔都是报复索尔的计划，只是一时没拿定主意到底用哪一条。直到他的手机响起，摁响之后，唐纳德的声音从话筒中传了出来：

 

“亲爱的，你在什么地方，怎么还没回家？”

 

洛基眨巴了两下眼睛，没有吭声，等着看他的哥哥会怎么说。

 

“我今天，呃……如果你看新闻了，就会看到我今天又出勤了，是的，我们医疗部出了些状况，好在当时我们都散出去拯救被坠落的战机砸伤的人，奇迹般的，虽然救护车全都碎得不成模样，但是我们全部幸存了下来！”医生的语气重新高兴起来，“有很多人受了伤，不过只有罪魁祸首付出了性命作为代价，是索尔做的！今天的滚动新闻都是他把那个混球从楼上一道雷劈下来的，亲爱的你看了吗！真是太威武了不是吗！罗曼诺夫告诉我，今天的网络热搜是‘雷神喜欢什么样的对象’，你觉得怎么样？”

 

诡计之神努力抑制住自己想骂神的欲望，他当然知道，亚尔维斯那个疯子今天被他的哥哥劈死了，洛基并不为此感到可惜，要不是这个疯子的武器先射穿了雷神的披风，那是矮人精心织就的产品，大大削减了武器的威力，留在地上的可不止那一个深坑了。爱莎也因为贸然命令亚尔维斯射击的错误，已经被洛德发派去反省。邪神想要破口大骂的是他的哥哥，他知道雷神一向骄傲自大，不可一世，但是谁把他教得那么自恋的？！

 

雷神喜欢什么样的对象？雷神应该在闪电宫的寝宫树一面镜子对着打手枪，那特么绝对是索尔的完美对象！

 

他以前怎么没发现唐纳德是个自恋狂？

 

阿斯加德的小王子很是窝火，在好医生叫了他三遍都没听到回音，声音渐渐紧张之时，诡计之神终于开口，用的是他本来的音色而非洛德的女声：“呵。”

 

这一声就够了。

 

果然，对面的声音立刻紧张了起来：“洛基，怎么是你？！”

 

邪神挑了挑眉毛：“去让我哥哥接电话。”说着，按掉了手机。

 

他按掉手机以后翻了个白眼，所以现在的情况是他知道唐纳德就是索尔，但是依旧假装不知道唐纳德就是索尔，而索尔不知道洛德就是洛基，也不知道洛基已经知道了唐纳德就是索尔，所以还必须假装唐纳德和索尔是两个人，来确保洛基不会知道唐纳德就是索尔，而洛基为了让索尔确信他的弟弟目前还不知道唐纳德就是索尔，还得留给对方在唐纳德和索尔的身份之间来回切换的缓冲时间……神明的恩怨情仇就是如此复杂，凡间蝼蚁是绝对效仿不了的。

 

等了一阵，在索尔假装唐纳德找到了他的同事索尔，实则是从唐纳德状态切换到了索尔状态之后，洛德的电话又响了，洛基接了起来。

 

“我的好哥哥，真没想到区区一个蝼蚁医生还能请动你，不过你总是那么热心不是吗，甚至对这些中庭生物都关怀备至。”银舌头带着笑意说道。

 

“洛基。”雷神的声音低沉，“洛德在哪里？你把她怎么了？”

 

邪神漫不经心地用手指点着办公室的桌面：“不，是我将要对她做什么，我还没拿定主意，索尔，不如你来提供一些建议？我发现她有一对不错的肩胛骨……”

 

“洛基！”索尔的声音骤然变得狂暴愤怒，“你不能那么做！”

 

“我可以，”诡计之神吐出谎言，“如果你不喜欢，我也可以用别的办法，比如你认为父亲的绰号怎么样？悬吊之神，中庭已经很久没有对他献上祭品了。”

 

“不！”噼啪的电流简直要从话筒中倾泻出来，“不！”

 

洛基的嘴角弧度不断扩大：“你听起来对她真是关怀备至，索尔，可她只是一个蝼蚁不是吗？还是说你对所有同事的家属都是如此关心，阿斯加德的大王子这般博爱，真不愧是奥丁之子，未来的国王。”

 

“如果你要的是王位，洛基，我已经退出和你的竞争了！”对面的声音已经变得气急败坏，“你为什么要绑架洛德？我的兄弟是一个战士，一位战场上的策略家，会使用战术的指挥官，会以魔法掩护战友撤退的法师，但他从来不是一个会绑架无辜妇孺的绑架犯！在你身上到底发生了什么？！”

 

因为我刚刚发现自己被一个貌似纯良的金发大胸欺骗了感情，邪神瞬间沉下了脸，想着。这位绿眼睛的神明好整以暇，他的兄长越急切，他便越悠闲：“绑架犯？你就是这么看待你的弟弟的？你怎么知道呢，洛德是自愿跟我离开的。”

 

对面突然沉默，过了片刻，索尔的声音响起，透着受伤的情绪：“不。”

 

“是。”洛基缓缓说道，“你一向光芒耀眼，所以从来没有察觉吧，我也是有我的魅力的，哥哥。何况我的对手不是你，只是中庭的一个瘸腿的医生罢了，我记得他叫唐什么来着？算了，想不起来，也不是什么重要的人。”

 

“让洛德听电话，我要亲自听她说！”雷霆之神声音颤抖，这位勇武的神明从未如此受伤。

 

诡计之神勾起一个灿烂笑容，却并没有如他的兄长所愿，令索尔听见洛德的声音，小王子只是恶劣地吐出话语：“你知道我的种种恶行，索尔，但是强迫女性从来不在其中。你知道我看到过什么吗？在洛德的右侧肩胛骨的上方，还有她的左边腰侧，都有几点红色的痣，而且那里非常敏感。”

 

啪！

 

手机直接中断了信息，洛基不禁咋舌，他的哥哥一准把洛德买给他的手机电爆了。小王子蓦地里觉得有些心虚，他刚站起身来决定溜之大吉，就看见面前闪过一道耀眼白光，一团威武的身影映在墙上，脑后的落地窗形同虚设，愤怒的雷声瞬间贯穿双耳。

 

邪神一僵，缓缓转过身来，果然看见窗外他的哥哥双目充溢雷电，手上挥舞着妙尔尼尔悬浮空中，炽白的电流不时滚过他健壮的身躯，雷霆之神已然动怒！

 

洛基一点儿也没犹豫，转身就跑，只听哗啦啦一声响，一只大掌一把抓住他的披风。邪神转手一挥匕首，嘶一声割裂绿袍，他的兄长一把擒住他的手腕。小王子满眼恐惧地看着哥哥，手上一甩，他的手腕居然直接被撕裂了！洛基啊一声惨叫，鲜血迸射出来，雷神惊恐地松手，绿光一闪，洛基顷刻间就消失了。

 

那只断掉的手腕落在地上，碧光闪过，却只是洛德的手机，一个幻化成手的骗局，地上更是一滴血都没有。

 

雷神气得脑袋发晕，之后一屁股坐到了地上，捂住了脸。

 

他做梦都没想过，洛基会和他成为情敌。

 

*

与此同时，好不容易从魔法密道逃到自己的秘密藏身处的邪神瞬间跪软在地上，呼哧呼哧喘着气。

 

他沉溺于激怒兄长，却大意地忘了神盾局的信号追踪！现在黑帮的总部肯定是遭殃了，洛基甚至懒得想他的手下们会不会蠢到抗击雷霆之神。

 

虽然这位黑帮大佬在恢复记忆后的几天时间里就完成了“我绿我自己”“我上我自己”“我绑架我自己”“我要酷刑折磨我自己”“我和我哥抢我自己”等一系列伟大操作，但是邪神还是一点儿成就感都没得到。这个记仇的小混蛋只记得他的兄长是如何在无意之间骗取了他的感情，相比起来，他对哥哥的那点儿报复还什么都算不上呢！


	8. Chapter 8

*

洛基之所以认为自己对哥哥的报复算不上什么，也是有他的理由的。

 

倒不是说他以洛德的形态被唐纳德睡了一年半，毕竟当初是两厢情愿，凭诡计之神那点不多的良心来说，他的兄长的各种形态也都非常俊朗，包括瘸腿，都值得一睡，而且在揭穿唐纳德就是索尔之前，阿斯加德的小王子还有继续睡下去的打算呢。

 

他气恨的是，索尔一准不会将他的这点报复放在心上的。

 

因为雷霆之神是如此光芒耀眼，永远备受瞩目，也许过去这位奥丁的长子从未发现，只要有他在的地方，他的弟弟总是不起眼的。傻子才会相信一个姑娘会弃金发神明的爱恋如敝履，转而变心向那黑发绿眼的诡诈者。大概过半个小时，索尔就能想通，自己的弟弟要知道一个姑娘的肩膀和腰上的痣什么的，也用不着拐人上床。

 

另一个他气恨的原因是，他没想到他的黑帮手下们还是非常给力的。

 

事实上雷神完全是来追踪他的弟弟的，根本没意识到自己落脚的办公室是中庭最大的黑帮外壳公司的总部，而洛德的手下们也不愧是她的手下，在听见大晴天的隆隆雷声之后，他们一个都没去试图拯救一下他们的老板，而是火速将身边的机密文件物品打包带走，然后分头驱车逃散到了各个分部，在那里祈祷他们的老板洛德能够从雷神的怒火之下生还，什么忠心耿耿誓死护卫？不存在的，对面可是雷霆之神耶！

 

以至于当神盾局的人们赶到的时候，整个大楼已经人去楼空，只剩下情绪低落的索尔。

 

“洛基为什么会一而再地绑架洛德？”娜塔莎觉得这个问题颇为费解，她看向周围，“有情报吗？”

 

“看来没有。”鹰眼将一沓文件扔在一边，“他们把有价值的东西全都带走了。”

 

“索尔，你看见洛基出现在这里了？”独眼龙局长问道。

 

“嗯。”金发神明低着头应了一声，从他的同事们进来开始，他就一直是这个模样，“洛基在我的眼前跑了，他说洛德已经爱上了他。”

 

“天啊。”克林特抹了把脸，“你的对象太不省心了。”

 

“再找找，一丝一毫都不要放过！”尼克·福瑞对探员们下令，“务必把宇宙魔方找回来，那个武器有多恐怖你们也都看见了！不能任由那玩意儿落在黑帮手里！”

 

“地球不适合保管那个。”索尔忽然发表意见，而局长很想告诉他，就算他的个子很高，自己也没低到地板上去。事实上雷神一直盯着地砖：“贸然开发那种武器产生的振动波会扩散到宇宙其他地方，别的国度会认为这是地球向它们挑衅的讯号，你们真的准备好作战了吗？”

 

“我们需要自保，”福瑞很是不快，“你和弟弟随随便便砸了纽约几十幢楼，而我们只能干看着？”

 

“我会阻止洛基，而不是让你们对他使用那种武器，”索尔终于抬起了脸，脸色一沉，“如果我的弟弟受到你们的伤害，我会考虑改变我的立场，阿斯加德也是一样。就算洛基犯下什么罪行，也只有奥丁才能审判，不要自作聪明，中庭人。”

 

局长瞪大了自己的那只眼睛，然后看向黑寡妇和鹰眼，从他们的表情里他确定了自己没有幻听：“你……如果你能拦得住他，拿回那件武器的话，好吧！”本来他也另有一个保卫地球的计划，而不是寄托于一件可以被人夺走然后调转枪口的武器。

 

“洛基和你说了些什么？”娜塔莎改变了话题。

 

索尔的神色瞬间又黯淡了下去，过了一会儿他才开口：“洛基已经知道我就是唐纳德了。”

 

“怎么会？”巴顿转头看他，“神盾局帮你做了保密措施。”

 

“我的弟弟聪明非凡，他有很多办法突破你们的保密，我想也用不着我提醒你们去年的九头蛇事件了。”金发大个子带点儿难得一见的对地球人的嫌弃说道，“而且如果不是他发现了我就是唐纳德的话，他也不会想到利用绑架，或者说引诱，或者是别的什么我不知道的办法带走了洛德。他一贯如此。”

 

“他一贯如此？”黑寡妇追问道，“什么意思？”

 

“在我们还在阿斯加德的时候，洛基就喜欢把那些对我示好求爱的人的头发剃光。”索尔回忆道，“无论男女，几乎无人幸免，他最疯狂的时候连我对着某个侍女笑了一下，都会导致那个女孩遭殃。霍根告诉我他嫉妒成性，霍根是我的朋友，他说洛基嫉妒我是王储，嫉妒有那么多人喜爱我，我一开始也没觉得怎么样，因为这种疯劲儿总会过去的。”

 

大个子神明说到这里，叹了口气：“而且洛基一直干得很巧妙，你明知道是他做的，却抓不住任何证据。而且以我们的身份，也没人敢拿他怎么办。直到后来，他第三次把希芙的头发剃了个精光，希芙也是我的朋友，是一位女勇士，她气疯了，提着宝剑去找洛基，差点要和他同归于尽，被我拦了下来。”

 

“我逼迫洛基弥补希芙的损失，我还和他一起跑到尼达维，被那里的矮人刁难了一回。矮人都是那个样子，性格可难搞。”索尔抱怨起来，“他们甚至想割掉我弟弟的头，后来还想缝他的嘴，总算我还带着我的锤子，没让他们得逞。最后我们逼着矮人王为希芙打造了特殊金属做的头发，我把那丛头发捧回去给希芙安在脑袋上，我干得还不赖，可以以假乱真，这件事才算办完，之后洛基也没再剔别人的头发了。我以为他终于消停了，他的嫉妒心消退了，现在看来他只是换了个法子，我担心明天就会看见洛德光着脑袋出现在我面前。”

 

又或者她不会出现，奥丁的长子想到，心中抽痛，或许他的洛德真的爱上了他的弟弟。

 

毕竟洛基是个那么迷人的小王子，绿色的眼睛可以饱含真情，也可以充满诡诈，当他的嘴扯起得意的弧度，索尔便明白他兄弟的敌人即将遭殃。这位九界顶尖的魔法师总是彬彬有礼，风度翩翩，那些无伤大雅的恶作剧令人开怀，那些迷人的法术也能令人目眩。虽然他曾经诋毁那些不过是小小把戏，但如今在人间历劫的唐纳德已经从心底承认他兄弟的天赋才华，他的弟弟值得他正视，是他不可或缺的战友，他们曾经朝夕相处相伴千年，而他是那么渴望与洛基继续度过将来的漫漫岁月。

 

如果洛基真的引诱了洛德……金发神明闭上了眼睛，作为唐纳德的自己又要如何赢回心上人？

 

他从未认真考虑过他的兄弟将会爱上什么人，如果这次是真的，那索尔会感觉到自己像是遭到了双重背叛（？）。如果洛基只是一时起意玩玩而已，毕竟他也曾经说过爱上中庭蝼蚁是给阿斯加德丢脸，那也很糟，索尔不知道到时候自己该怎么面对洛德了。大块头挠了挠自己的金发，长长地叹了口气。

 

“呃……索尔？”娜塔莎试探着开口。

 

“嗯，怎么了？”

 

“你确定……”罗曼诺夫斟酌了一下用词，“你确定你的弟弟是嫉妒你受人喜爱吗？如果是这样，他大可以剃掉你的头发，让你看上去不那么讨喜，别说他没有机会，他可是你弟弟。他没试着那么做过？”

 

索尔一怔：“他没有，我给希芙安好头发以后找他谈过，他说那是惩罚那些看上我的人眼光那么差劲。”

 

黑寡妇翻了个白眼：“所以他宁可剃掉成百上千的人的头发也不碰你一根头发丝？好吧，索尔，我要说的只是猜测，不一定是真的，你们……你们阿斯加德人是怎么看待弟弟对哥哥萌生感情这件事的？”

 

雷神完全没反应过来：“兄弟之情不是很正常吗，中庭人不也一样？”

 

“娜特的意思是……算了，还是你来说吧。”克林特试图插话，最终还是举手投降。

 

于是阿斯加德活了一千五百多年的大王子，将他无辜的蓝眼睛又看向他的中庭同事。娜塔莎清了一下嗓子，正视索尔：“我问的是，在你们那里，或者在你，是如何看待洛基有可能爱慕你这件事的？”

 

铛一声大响，雷神锤从神明手中脱手坠下，砰得砸穿了地板，掉到了楼下一层。而索尔甚至顾不上自己的锤子，他睁大了眼睛，身体一晃：“什、什么？”

 

“上次我在神盾局的飞船里打开声线伪装系统，假扮唐纳德对洛基说话的时候，你弟弟的神态表情和动作都不太自然。他说的是洛德会回家，可老实说我觉得他本人对你有点意思。”黑寡妇抱着手臂说道，“其实也说得通不是吗，实际上他嫉妒的是那些得到你垂青的人，而不是嫉妒你，因为……”她打了个手势，指向索尔。

 

雷神顿时疯子似的冲出了这层楼，只留下瞠目结舌的局长和鹰眼。过了片刻，克林特突然回过神来：“可是，我记得你用唐纳德的声音说的话不是对洛德的表白吗？”

 

“嗯哼。”黑寡妇应道，没有回答。

 

所以为什么唐纳德对洛德的表白，会让洛基脸热心跳的？


	9. Chapter 9

*

也许娜塔莎知道了什么，也许没有，但说实话，这位超级特工的内心，就算是本故事的书写者也是不敢揣测的，我们所知道的就是，黑寡妇并没有把自己的某些结论告诉索尔。

 

于是雷神徒劳地在外面转了一圈，仿若没头苍蝇。最后他悻悻回到神盾局，并发布了一个特殊的公告。

 

“洛基，我的兄弟，关于最近的事，可能还有很多过去的事，我们有必要谈谈。”索尔叹了口气，“我不知道你现在身在何处，但你可以找到我，或者你可以联系到我。”

 

说着，他举起了洛德的手机，那是唐纳德当初用自己还大学贷款、交纳生活费之余的微薄积蓄给女友买的：“我保证，我不会再追踪你。无论我当初对你做了什么，让我现在成为你的目标，都请将你的愤怒集中到我的身上来，不要伤害其他无辜的人，伤害他们并不会让你有所收获。”

 

最后，索尔对着摄像机凑近脑袋，这样子显得特别的蠢，但是他的蓝眼睛也特别的认真：“洛德，如果你看到这个，我要说抱歉，我隐瞒了我就是你的唐纳德。还有，我爱你，我想要与你共度一生。”

 

他说完以后目露迟疑之色，但这是直播，收回这句话已经来不及了，雷神只来得及补上一句：“洛基，我也爱你。”

 

结果就是这段新闻播送以后，相关的讨论瞬间就挤爆了网络。人们纷纷讨论着诸如“洛德究竟是哪个该死的幸运的女人”，“阿斯加德的神兄弟到底是什么关系”，“洛德是和洛基私奔了吗”，“惊！雷神竟然绿云罩顶”，“只有我一个人觉得索尔是想左手女友右手弟弟吗”，“你们别那么不纯洁，兄弟相爱不正常吗”，“阿斯加德骨科”……

 

而看到这段新闻的另一个当事神缩成一团蜷在沙发里，皱着眉头，上次是他大意了，只要再稍作措施倒也不怕索尔搞什么信号追踪。但是这段直播！这段直播！邪神捂住了脸，摁掉了电视，简直惨不忍睹。

 

他的手缓缓下移，咬住指头，洛基陷入了思考。

 

一方面他不甘心对兄长的报复只是这样不痛不痒的挠挠，诡计之神从不宽容大度，但另一方面他也知道，他不可能将这件事永远维持下去。他们的关系是畸形的，阿斯加德的大王子在明白真相的那一刻一定会出离愤怒，他不会相信整件事并非由邪神起头，当一切都揭开，他们……他们甚至连兄弟都不是。

 

但沉浸在伤感的情绪里可不是恶作剧之神的风格。

 

他勾勾手指，捞过一部新手机，按入唐纳德的号码，然后一怔，删除以后又重新输入了洛德的手机号，按开公放，将手机放到一边桌上，接着勾勾手让一颗葡萄主动脱离果盘落入手中，还没等剥开葡萄皮，他的兄长便已经接起了电话：

 

“洛基？”

 

“嗯哼，你也知道洛德没有空和你说话了？”洛基笑着说道，一面将晶莹的果肉含入口中。

 

索尔沉默片刻：“洛德看见直播了吗？”

 

“她看见了，不过没什么好关心的，不是吗？”

 

“你已经告诉她我就是唐纳德了？”雷神过度冷静地问道。

 

绿眼睛的魔法师没承认也没否认：“她说，以前怎么没有发现唐纳德是个蠢货呢。”

 

他的兄长呼吸微微一滞，隔了一会儿才开口：“洛基，我们得好好谈谈，我希望我们能面对面谈。”

 

“方便你诱捕我？”

 

“不，我不会那么做。”

 

洛基对此不予置评，而索尔等了等，似乎是放弃了：“好吧，弟弟，我关心你的幸福，请你告诉我……你对……你的心上人是真心的吗？”

 

邪神嘴角的笑容消失了，过了会儿，他闭上绿眼睛开口：“我是真心假意又如何，你会相信吗？诡计之神，银舌头的话语有一句值得相信？如果你选择相信，那你就是九界最大的傻瓜。”

 

“洛基。”那头的呼唤无奈，“你想过带洛德去……参加神格考验吗？”

 

“哈，神格考验？奥丁会同意吗？”

 

“如果你想，我会向父亲申请。”索尔郑重回答，“我本来也是那样打算的，虽然当时我以为洛德……没什么，我会向父亲申请，以我这些年来的所有功绩为洛德换取那个名额。我只需要知道你……你是否是真心。”

 

洛基一瞬之间无法回答，他心底的恶魔在尖叫，在嘶吼，但他表面上平静无波。他的哥哥，他的哥哥竟然真的爱上了洛德，付出所有，全心全意，阿斯加德的大王子，奥丁之子，了不起的雷霆之神，竟然爱上了一个幻影，一个全然由他的兄弟意外制造的对象，一个不存在的人。一时他想要讥讽索尔是个不折不扣的蠢货，银舌头想要将真相全盘托出，一时他想要无声大笑，想要等待索尔将洛德带到阿斯加德再揭开真相，将他的愚蠢暴露于光天化日之下。终究他冷静下来，这一切的暴风骤雨都在一秒钟的时间里归于静谧无声。

 

邪神勾起唇角：“如果我说，我只是玩玩呢。”

 

“洛基！”

 

洛基手指一弹，在斜侧的沙发上用幻术勾勒出洛德的形象，他的女体形态，就那样斜斜靠在沙发上，张扬着黑色的长发，那对一模一样的绿眼睛勾着一模一样的恶意。邪神缓缓开口：“你知道我有多享受吗，将我哥哥的真心所托夺走，索尔？”

 

“那不是你伤害她的理由！洛基……”

 

真是陈词老调：“我没有伤害她，她自愿和我走了，收起你的傲慢吧，索尔。”

 

“……也不是你伤害你自己的理由。”

 

洛基一怔：“伤害我自己？你的脑子是彻底坏了吗？”

 

雷神没有被他激怒：“洛基，如果你爱的人不是她，那么答案就只有一个了。”

 

他的弟弟的呼吸骤然急促起来，不不不不，他的兄长何时变得如此敏锐，不要！赶紧说些什么来打断索尔，银舌头擅长编造谎言，他可以……

 

“你爱我，对吗？”

 

洛基的眼睛红了一圈，他该庆幸索尔无法看见：“嗤，我不知道你的自恋已经到了这种程度。”

 

“我也没想到过去的我是如此迟钝。”索尔的声音沉静，提醒着洛基他神明的身份，也许索尔也在这短短几天里遭到了感情的冲击，但这个大块头很快恢复了镇静。对此诡计之神只能虚弱地发出嗤笑，假装对面不过是在说着疯话。

 

“我只是在享受作弄你，索尔，也许这从头到尾都是我在作弄你。既然我的蠢哥哥失去了记忆，我何不联合一个符合他口味的女人来引诱他呢？哦，洛德其实连女人都算不上，她甚至也不是你钟爱的中庭人种，想象一下她披着你最痛恨的，属于冰霜巨人的蓝色皮肤，眼睛血红，头顶没准还有双角，你还能维持这副忠实情人的做派吗？”

 

“别和我说谎，洛基。”索尔回答道，“我分得清真心假意，唐纳德知道洛德看他的目光是否是伪装，这不可能是一个彻头彻尾的骗局。”

 

“要不要我让洛德和你说几句，来彻底消除你的自负？”

 

雷神艰难吞咽了一下，声音开始破碎：“不……先别那么残忍……我不知道，也许她最近改变了心意，毕竟，洛基，你确实很美，很有吸引力，如果她投入你的怀抱，我是不会觉得意外的。我只是想……我只是希望这不是一场报复，不要伤害她，也不要伤害你自己。洛基，出来吧，我们需要当面谈谈。”

 

洛基眨巴了两下眼睛，开始怀疑他的哥哥是在说梦话，或是被人掉包了，索尔认为洛德从他移情别恋到阿斯加德不起眼的小王子身上是正常的？妈的，如果他真的很美，很有吸引力，他怎么没在他的兄长身上发现过这些吸引力起作用？！

 

“够了，我们只会在战场见面。”

 

“不，明天上午十点，我们之前交战的河谷。”雷霆之神断然答复，“我会只身在那里等你。”

 

洛基脸上一抽搐，挂掉了手机。阿斯加德的小王子自觉备受冒犯，愤恨欲狂，他盯着对面自己制造的洛德幻影，气得恨不得扑上去将幻影撕碎。索尔在唐纳德的岁月里根本什么都没学到！还是自大的要命，独断专行，阿斯加德未来药丸！

 

他的哥哥，竟然想要付出一切给眼前的这个影子换取神格！

 

他的内心被嫉妒充满，过去唐纳德的温柔目光，过去索尔在阿斯加德的潇洒辉煌，一切一切闪过邪神的脑海。他抠住沙发扶手，在这以邪恶为名的神明那颗诡诈难明的内心深处，并不敢仔细考虑，在洛德觉醒之前没什么好说的，为什么当他恢复了身为洛基的记忆时，他想过与唐纳德站在地球之巅共享王座，却从未考虑过将阿斯加德的金苹果摘取，带他的爱人经历神格的考验。

 

因为在过去的那么漫长的千年时光里，这绿眼睛的小王子也许早已认定自己将在世上独行，他的全部渴求只有那一个人，却是他最无法宣之于口的对象。他真真切切地爱着地球上的瘸腿好医生，而他对那个人的感情却是无可计量，任何言辞定义修饰都太轻巧，太微不足道。

 

又或者说，他爱他的兄长，余下一切也不过是影子，是延伸。

 

他挥手抹去洛德，思绪浸入黑暗的角落。


	10. Chapter 10

写得越来越恋爱脑了，哎反正就是个沙雕文啦

 

*

“不，明天上午十点，我们之前交战的河谷。我会只身在那里等你。”

 

这就是他的哥哥，独断专行！

 

他……他还得去赴约！

 

洛基火大的要命，不过他决定还是得去，哪怕是为了再把索尔这个蠢货戏耍一通也好。他看着秘密住所的镜面，伸手抚上镜子，绿光闪过，洛德涂了黑指甲的手正按在上面，绿眼睛的女人打量着镜子里的自己，唇上勾起一丝笑来。

 

既然雷神贸然爱上了一个女人，并且为了这个女人不惜牺牲一切，那么就让他为此付出代价吧。

 

*

雷霆之神，言出必践。

 

他说过会是只身去河谷，便没有通知神盾局的任何人，只是他一个人，甚至只是穿了唐纳德的那身装束，开着向医疗部的同事借来的小破车，在十点零二分时赶到了河谷地带，他曾与洛基对峙的战场。

 

在那里等他的是洛德。

 

这个女人挑起一根眉毛，这算什么操作？激发女友的怀旧情绪？她一手叉腰，站在那里：“我以为雷神的美德并不包括迟到和让女士等待。”

 

“洛德，你没事吧！”索尔激动起来，跳下了车，左右一看，“洛基呢？”

 

女邪神展露笑容：“要说分手的话，他何必过来呢。”

 

大块头神明脚下微一趔趄，然后站住了，他缓缓将视线凝聚在洛德的脸上：“所以说，你选择了洛基？”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“你是真的爱他吗。”索尔问道，“他是真的爱你吗？”

 

他的前女友白了他一眼，显然，现在这件事已经和他没关系了。奥丁的长子沉默了，就算洛德是他所爱，就算洛基是他的弟弟，他也的确没有资格干涉他们之间的事。雷霆之神深呼吸了一下，点了点头，收敛起表情：“我明白了。”

 

他挤出笑容：“那么，祝福你们。”说完，转身准备离开，就在这时，他听见背后咔哒一声轻响，索尔变了脸色，转过头来，看见洛德拿着宇宙魔方改制而成的那柄凶残的武器，正将枪口对准自己。一瞬之间，雷神的一颗心变得冰冷，他难以置信地看着他的所爱：“你要杀了我？”

 

这是亚尔维斯在纽约市中心的十字路口炸出一个深坑的凶残武器，在雷神将之劈落以后，爱莎急中生智，假扮神盾局人员将武器回收了。得知这件事的福瑞气得跳脚，最近正在到处追查。

 

洛德举着枪口，对准她的哥哥，绿眼睛里是无情的戏谑：“我想这个主意不赖，只要你消失了，洛基就会是神域的王位继承人。”

 

“不……”雷神摇着头，“洛基，不要再假扮洛德了！”

 

邪神一僵，绿光一闪，恢复了阿斯加德小王子的装束和模样：“你怎么知道的？”

 

索尔沉下了脸：“洛德不会那么对我，你把她带去了什么地方？”

 

洛基哈一声笑：“你一向如此自信，可是她会帮我不是很正确吗，我会成为国王，我可以直接授予她神格！”

 

“你不会。”雷神镇定地回答道，“洛基，我的弟弟，你……”

 

“我不是你弟弟！”

 

“你不会为了王位杀死我！”索尔坚持道，“你杀我只会有一个理由，那就是你恨我。我不知道是不是我过去的迟钝伤害了你，我究竟对你做了什么，让你坚持与我为敌。但我不希望我们之间是这样结束的，洛基，告诉我我做错了什么，但不要伤害洛德，她是无辜的。”

 

洛基红了眼睛：“你什么时候变得那么懦弱又犹豫不决，就因为那个无辜的地球女人？好，很好，等我解决了你，我会找你的洛德好好谈谈的！”

 

“洛基！”雷神气愤至极，隆隆雷声作响，他举手擎起一条闪电，啪一声摔在弟弟的身边，河谷的地上瞬间烧起一道焦黑。洛基侧身闪过，对着兄长轰开出一炮，索尔低头避过，蓝色的光束将他开来的小破车猛地打飞了出去。

 

汽车划过一道亮丽的弧度，消失在了河谷的远方。

 

可能是当了太久的唐纳德，阿斯加德的堂堂王储居然瞬间感到了肉疼：他得赔偿同事至少五年的工资！

 

接着来自神域的兄弟俩进行了一场毫无水平的战斗，其内容包括雷神用万钧雷霆燃烧破坏河谷的植被绿化，洛基用大规模杀伤性枪支和哥哥进行近身格斗，最后二人扭作一团，索尔压在他的弟弟身上，洛基红着绿眼睛大声威胁：“让开，否则我就开枪了！”

 

他的兄长死命按住他：“洛基，冷静一点！”

 

一团混乱之中，最糟糕的情况发生了，蓝光一闪，在小王子恐惧的目光中，那团蓝光猛地集中了他的哥哥。那一刻，索尔怔怔看着弟弟，神色间仿佛在说：你真的要杀死我吗？

 

金色神明被蓝光轰到了半空之中，然后掉了下来，摔在地上，一动不动了。

 

“不！”洛基吼道，丢下枪支，冲到了哥哥的身边。他一下子跪倒在地，看着索尔空洞的蓝眼睛和胸口的焦黑，不断渗出的鲜血，他急忙从魔法空间掏出药水，咬开瓶塞，将珍贵的药剂全部倒在了雷神的胸口。

 

绿光连闪，黑头发的魔法师来不及想任何事，他只是将自己全部的魔力化为治愈的术法，也像药剂一样毫不在意地全部倾倒在他的哥哥身上。他不知道自己的额头何时被汗珠布满，不知道自己的眼睛何时被泪水模糊，他伸衣袖擦了一把脸上，让双眸重新清明，他不惜透支自己的法术……直到索尔吐出一口明显的呼吸。

 

洛基呆呆看着哥哥，这是他渴求千年的兄长，是他在人间的爱人，是他心之所系，也是他心之所恨。他的仰慕，他的嫉妒，他的爱意，他的憎恶，他的信仰，他的不甘，索尔是这一切的集合，是他的神明，是他的君主，是他的兄长，是他隐秘想象中的情人。

 

然而他却得不到这个耀眼的神明。

 

*

索尔·奥丁森在神盾局的医疗部醒来时，被告知了以下事实：

 

神盾局在发现河谷地带又出现了大晴天打雷的情况之后，就立刻派遣战机赶到了出事区域附近，果然看见了他并将他带了回来。

 

一道带回来的还有被洛基拿走的宇宙魔方发射器，以及唐纳德的女朋友洛德。

 

虽然身为阿斯加德神，奥丁的长子身体十分坚韧，不过他的医生同事们认为，他能够幸存下来和宝石发射器只调了第一档有关，否则他们会看见比纽约市中心那个窟窿还要可怕的情况，并无法找到雷神的尸骨。

 

至于他能够很快醒来，则和他身上的不知名药水以及不知名高科技手段（魔法）有关。

 

最后，以他的工资赔偿他的同事至少需要七年而不是五年。

 

洛德看上去非常疲惫，但是她拒绝了一切身体检查，专心等待索尔醒来。

 

“看来你说的洛基喜欢他哥的论断错了，”鹰眼对黑寡妇说道，“他差点杀了索尔。”

 

“但是他只调了第一档，而且那好像是发射器走火引发的意外。”娜塔莎翻着事故现场报告，“你猜索尔身上那些抢救痕迹是谁留下的？”说着，她的目光扫过正一声不吭缩在一角的洛德。

 

“洛基？还是洛德？”克林特咕哝了一句，神的爱恨情仇太复杂，他果然参详不透。

 

娜塔莎微微一笑：“不管怎么说，至少现在没事了。”合上报告，她和巴顿一偏头，示意他一道离开了救护间，将这里留给索尔和洛德。

 

“你没事吗？”先说话的反而是躺在床上的雷神，他看向洛德，“洛德……还是洛基？”

 

邪神起身，慢慢踱步到他床边，绿眼睛端详着他的兄长：“如果我说，我就是洛基，洛基就是洛德呢？”

 

金发的大块头笑了：“哦，这玩笑开得不错。”

 

然后他的女友变成了他弟弟的模样：“你看。”

 

“现在我总算能知道你是洛基了。”索尔嘟囔道，“所以洛德在哪里？”

 

“我刚刚不是洛德吗？”

 

“对，你的幻术一向出色。”

 

“我可以告诉你，我们过去两年的每一句对话。”

 

“是啊，你只要把手往我或者洛德的脑袋上一放，什么隐私就都不存在了。”奥丁的长子眼神游移，“但我希望你不要那么做，给我留点隐私好吗？”

 

“索尔·奥丁森！”邪神气恼起来，他想要看看他的兄长发现自己一直以来的女友都不存在，自己一直都是和弟弟同居会作何反应，他想要拷问雷神的心，却没想到发生的第一件阻碍就打乱了他的计划。

 

问：我哥不相信我就是我怎么办？急，在线问！

 

“你知道我是流动性别。”

 

“所以你装洛德可以装得更顺利。”索尔叹了口气，“求你，洛基，至少让我知道洛德现在是安全的。”

 

这话题没法进行下去了摔！

 

洛基很生气，后果很严重。

 

他直起身体，头上变幻出他的金色大角盔，身上金甲绿袍，阿斯加德的小王子神情冷峻，绿眸冷淡：“事实上，现在出了一点差错，我和洛德无法共存在这世上。我的好哥哥，面对如此真相，你要如何选择？”

 

他的哥哥这一称呼喊得满带讥讽，也许邪神也在讥嘲着自己，索尔还会做什么选择？难道他还希望他的兄长真的爱他，为他而放弃追逐所爱，哪怕那个爱人只是一个幻影吗？

 

索尔眨巴了两下蓝眼睛：“你认真的？洛德，我要看见她完好无恙。”

 

没人听见邪神的心脏碎裂的声音。

 

他勾起嘴角，眼含笑意：“好的。”

 

 

TBC.

下一更应该结局了。

 

这个故事似乎可以开what if的各种支线——

 

假如先掉马的是基基会怎么样：

 

基：我哥竟然公开表示凡人才做选择题，雷神两个都要！

基：我哥好像想把女体我的娶为他的神后，把男体的我囚禁在他的闪电宫。

基：不对，我哥好像想把女体的我和男体的我都囚禁在他的闪电宫。

基：如果现在告诉他真相，我一定会被他囚禁闪电宫的！

 

于是已经掉马而浑然不知的基基为了不掉马而辛辛苦苦地和哥哥斗智斗勇x

 

*

假如他俩都没有掉马会怎么样：

 

本打算陪伴完对方的百年一世，不料对方特别特别长寿……

喂！活一百五十岁这个明显犯规了吧！

 

*

假如基基掉马以后，锤哥假装不知并对洛基和洛德疯狂差别待遇……

基：（捅肾小刀准备ing）

 

或者其他的种种可能


	11. Chapter 11

角色OOC了拉不回来……

 

 

*

洛基·奥丁森，在一系列阴差阳错以后，在创造了“我上我自己”，“我绿我自己”，“我抢我自己”，“我绑架我自己”，“我撕我自己”，“我假装我自己”等一般反派绝对做不到的事迹之后，终于来到了关底，遇到了最后的BOSS：“我如何证明我是我自己？”

 

证明不了还证明个P啊！

 

邪神气得要命，又被哥哥的回答真正伤到了心，他深呼吸一下，闭上了眼睛，既然索尔想要见到的是洛德，何不遂其所愿？虽然情况有些麻烦，但是糊弄索尔一向是洛基的拿手好戏。

 

他露出认输的微笑：“洛德会回来的。”

 

然后释放一个炫酷一些的法术，不再只是变身的绿光一闪，而是绿光接连多闪几下……

 

金色大角盔化为虚影，再化为粉碎，化为泡沫，从黑色的头发上流下散开。他的金甲绿披也一道碎裂，片片散于空气，最终是他本人，白色的光华之后，洛基消失，洛德从中走了出来，俯身到索尔的脸边，怀着爱意，也怀着恨意，啃咬上去。

 

“我回来了。”洛德微带沙哑的女声响起，被索尔抱住了脑袋，属于唐纳德而不是雷神的脆弱眼神看向她，又或者那就是雷神的，只是索尔不为人知的脆弱一面。他看着，找着丝丝缕缕确认这是洛德的证据，最终松了一口气：“我想洛基不会放弃他的骄傲，假扮你而做到这步田地。”

 

女邪神笑了，一颗泪水滚出眼眶，被她的男友伸手指抹去。

 

“是啊。”她应道，“是我回来了，亲爱的，唐纳德，也是索尔？”

 

“是。”雷神脸上的笑容却消失了，奥丁长子的神色变得沉凝，“所以洛基去了哪里？他对你做了什么？洛德，我知道我不该探究你的任何秘密，但是现在……我需要一个魔法师，洛基他是魔法师，他的领域我不熟悉，你知道他的情况吗？”

 

女邪神侧身坐在病床上，懒懒地扭过身体，软倒在雷霆之神的身上，绿眼睛里闪着光：“他没对我做什么，除了一个实验，可能出了点差错。我和他无法共存在世上，你选择了我，亲爱的，那么他就不存在了。”

 

大块头神明猛然起身，一边搂住差点被他震下去的洛德，一边紧张地追问：“那是真的？他和你做了这种实验？那是什么邪恶的魔法？！”

 

洛德笑了笑，以脸颊磨蹭兄长的手心：“是啊，我猜他只是想报复而已，毕竟诡计之神是举世皆知的心肠狠毒又妒忌心重不是吗？你对我的宠爱令他心生妒忌了，唐纳德。”她调笑着，呼唤着她的爱人。

 

她安逸快乐，她在情人有力的臂弯中，她获得了一份珍贵的爱情，那是雷神的爱，她还会获得雷神的诺言，这一切在雷霆之神的眼里甚至重于那份长达千年的手足之情。诸神在上，她真的嫉妒她自己，她为什么不高兴，她快活得快要发疯了！

 

他想要杀死他的兄长，这一刻，他是真真切切想要杀死这个金色的神明。他想要用刀子刺穿那颗永远光明正直的心脏，将心挑出来，又或者他不会。他会保存雷神的完整，他彻底失去了索尔，但如果他杀死了奥丁之子，让雷霆之神终结在他手中，那么也算是邪神又赢回了他的哥哥。他听着索尔的心跳，感觉着这个大块头的气息，手心酝酿着致命的魔法，他抬起双眼。

 

雷神半坐起来，搂着洛德，蓝眼睛藏着恐慌，微动的金发间，交织住那一缕黑色头发的结辫十分刺眼。

 

“洛德，”索尔追问，“你知道那是什么样的法术吗？你回忆得起来多少？”

 

“怎么，你想要救他回来？”洛德媚笑着，“不觉得稍微迟了一点吗。”刚才他在这里的时候，他的兄长本可以选择他的。既然没有，那就不会有第二次机会。

 

“我没想到！”雷神懊恼道，“我以为那是一个恶作剧，洛基的魔法那么好，他很少会把自己卷进他没法解决的危险实验里去。我当时想要的是你安全，洛德。”

 

“因为你爱我。”她懒洋洋地继续蹭着兄长的手，如同猫咪蹭弄着主人，但其实她是潜伏的毒蛇，正藏着她的利齿和毒液。

 

索尔将她拥入怀中，肩背宽厚，心胸也宽广的神明对她毫无设防：“是的，我爱你。”

 

邪神闭上了眼睛，将手穿过雷神的腋下，她拥抱住她的神，右手手掌微微抬起，手心幻化出一柄利刃。只需要一下，她就可以刺穿索尔的心脏，而她也许会被雷神临死的电流彻底击灭化为烟尘，这便是一个再美好不过的爱情悲剧。

 

“但我也要向你坦诚，洛德。”索尔沉声说道，“我也爱着洛基，我的弟弟。”

 

她轻笑一声：“兄弟之爱，我能够理解的，我没那么嫉妒。”

 

我嫉妒得发疯，哥哥。

 

“不是兄弟之爱。”雷神承认道。

 

女邪神的脸上出现了一丝错愕。

 

“事实上，我对洛基产生的那种感情……那就是爱，那是禁忌，因为我们是兄弟。因为我们是兄弟，我从前不曾想过我会对他产生那样的感情。可是，可是当我意识到洛基也爱着我的时候，当我想到过去的我是何等迟钝，奥丁啊，这些日子我无时无刻没有想到他。他怎么样对我恶作剧，他怎样惹怒我又巧妙的补偿我，我们一起去打猎，他给我看华纳的原野，他带给我的快乐无人能比。

 

“我也想到你，洛德。我们一起度过的那两年，你隔着玻璃罩看我的样子，我们快乐地住在一起时你的样子。你喜欢在沙发上枕着我的腿，你喜欢我把你按在墙壁上，你的眼睛闪闪发亮地看着我。我……

 

“我糟糕透顶。”索尔说道，“我发现我同时爱着两个人。我已经失去了举起妙尔尼尔的资格，那柄锤子现在还在那个……我不知道是什么的大楼楼底躺着。我不再正直无私，我不是人们所想的，甚至是我自己所想的那样光明磊落，洛德，我不是我自己所想的那样。”

 

“刚才就在这里，还有早一些的时候，”索尔的拥抱渐渐收紧，声音里渐染痛苦，“洛基在这里假装他就是你，你就是他。奥丁知道我多么想要相信他，我想要告诉自己那是真的，那样我就可以假装我的堕落并不存在，我所爱慕的两个人其实是一个人，原谅我，洛德，我真的那样想过。但我不能，我不能冒着让你死去的风险。”

 

洛德怔怔听着他的话语，怔怔发问：“那么，你想要同时拥有他和我吗？”

 

“在我最自私的内心深处……曾经有一刻是的，但也不是。”雷神松开她，蓝眸里染上泪光，“那种自私只是在满足我的占有欲，可我知道如果那真的发生，不会有任何人感到快乐。你不会快乐，洛基也不会，他是个疯狂的骄傲的家伙，让你们痛苦的事情也只会撕碎我的心灵。我已经决定了，洛德，我要和你告别。”

 

“你选择了他？他对你而言比我更重要？你想说你对我的不是爱？”

 

“我爱你，”索尔转身下床，“我也爱他，我对你的感情真切不虚，而我对洛基……那是我无法定义的。也许他可以，毕竟他是银舌头。我对他的感情非我笨拙的言语所能形容，他是我的弟弟，也许我的思切，是我的欲念……当然，我们的那两年我也同样铭记于心，洛德。但我终究需要作出选择。而我的选择，是去世界之树，我会在那里献祭我自己换取洛基回来，让他忘记我，让他成为阿斯加德光荣的国王。洛德，我希望你在你的领域也能安好，吾爱，但我要和你就此诀别。不必阻止我，雷霆之神的决定不会更改。”

 

“如果他还在世上，那你是不是会为他而放弃我？”洛德凶狠地追问道，一把攀住索尔的肩膀。

 

雷神澄明的蓝眼睛转向看着她，苦涩一笑，开口：“不会，如果这只是他的恶作剧，而他如我所愿还在世上，我也会将自己放逐去九界之外。因为我无法专心致志地爱你，也无法专心致志地对待他，何况他还是我的兄弟。好在我并非无可取代，无论是你是他都能接受我的选择，我会在我选择的道路上守护九界的边疆。”

 

“索尔！”邪神呼吸急促，目露凶光，“你这个自私、自大、又盲目的蠢货！给我过来！”

 

她的手劲大得让雷神惊奇，洛德将他拖进了九界之间的密道，然后又拽了出来，扔在地上，索尔听见他兄弟的声音：“海姆达尔，告诉他真相！”

 

奥丁的长子惊奇抬头，发现自己已经被带到了阿斯加德的彩虹桥路口，海姆达尔的岗位上，但他并没有找到洛基，洛德就站在旁边，胸口起伏，眼圈通红。

 

海姆达尔伸手捂住了眼睛：“奥丁啊……”

 

“怎么回事？”阿斯加德的大王子求助道，“海姆达尔？”

 

“洛德就是洛基，洛基就是洛德，或者说洛德从头到尾都不存在，那是一个超乎所有人想象的意外，是命运女神的捉弄。”海姆达尔急急说完，手掌依旧盖着眼睛，“其他细节问题我建议你们找个私人场所解决。”

 

*

虚心纳谏好像并不是阿斯加德王室的风格，至少不是索尔和洛基这两位殿下的。

 

雷神一骨碌站了起来，满目不可思议，混合着惊喜：“洛基？”

 

邪神伸出手指一摇，变回了本来面目，深吸一口气：“我真怕被你的愚蠢带跑偏，从怎么证明我是我，变成怀疑我大概的确不是我自己。”

 

海姆达尔的建议被彻底无视。

 

海姆达尔能怎么办呢，众神之父一直沉睡未醒（按照阿斯加德的时间流速，奥丁甚至入睡才三天），神后一直只顾照顾着他，没人能管两位王子，海姆达尔也很绝望啊。

 

两位王子四目相对，过了片刻，忽然间他们同时想起了过去在对方面前的那些羞耻的自夸，厚脸皮的二位都脸上一红，目光各自偏转。过了片刻，索尔轻咳一声，抬眼看向他的弟弟：“现在你看到我是什么样的了，弟弟，你看见了我的自私，我的阴暗，也看到了我的爱意。我知道你是我的兄弟，可是就算父亲会将惩罚掷于我的头顶，我也无法克制我的感情。”

 

他缓缓单膝跪下，向他的兄弟：“在获得你的原谅之前，我始终是一个罪人，但我依旧请求你能接受我，洛基，若我领悟到的你对我的感情并非虚假，就请接受我。否则，就请你驱逐我，只要你的一句回答，我会去向父亲告罪，因为我爱上了我的兄弟并引诱了他，或者我会按照我刚才说的，离开九界——若你不爱我。”

 

洛基还没来得及回答，海姆达尔手掌虽然捂住眼睛，耳朵却还竖着，不禁艰难开口：“你们不是亲兄弟……奥丁啊……”所以他的好友，阿斯加德的光明的大王子，正直的雷霆之神，在以为弟弟是亲弟弟的情况下，还特么当着他的面求婚！

 

洛基有没有见识到雷神的阴暗面，这位守门神不太清楚，他本人倒是切切实实地感受到了。

 

洛基斜眼看了看海姆达尔，嘴角勾起笑来，走向他的兄长，将索尔从地上拉了起来。他知道自己是一个混蛋，一个爱着兄长的同时又打算包养唐纳德甜心的混蛋，索尔也是一个混蛋，一个爱着弟弟的同时还宣布自己爱着洛德的混蛋，他们非常般配。

 

绿眼睛的混蛋吻上金发的混蛋，而海姆达尔立即转过头去，双手抱眼，发出痛苦的呻吟。

 

奥丁啊，请让他眼瞎那么几秒钟吧，他不要再对九界一切纤毫毕见了！


	12. 番外·假如洛基是先掉马的那个

不OOC不愉快！！！！

 

*

洛德结束了给神盾局找茬的愉快的一天以后，高高兴兴地回了家。

 

这种高兴的情绪只持续到了她看见雷神坐在自家沙发上的第二秒。

 

邪神脑海里一片空白，不过又立即回过了神，然后露出一个讨喜的微笑：“天啊，索尔？！我听唐纳德提过你！真没想到你会来，唐纳德呢？”该死的，为什么雷神这个蠢货会出现在这里？唐纳德呢？

 

她的兄长抬眼打量过来，大块头神明将沙发深深坐凹下去了一块，这令洛德不禁磨牙。那是她的！她和唐纳德的甜蜜的位置，有很多个夜晚他们俩就在上面演习当洛德成为地球之王以后，应该以怎样的姿势躺在她的甜心腿上看话剧才舒服（当然，唐纳德并不清楚是这种演习）。总而言之，看见索尔在这里，黑帮女大佬觉得浑身不自在，恨不能直接将哥哥撵出家门。

 

可惜除非她用蘑菇弹把她和唐纳德的温馨小家一起送上天，否则甭想伤到索尔的一根毫毛。

 

“你是洛德？”索尔忽然笑道，却没等她回答，还熟门熟路地站起，从冰箱里捞出一罐啤酒，单手扣开，喝了一口，“你和我的弟弟洛基，在你们的酒吧待了两天，对吧？”

 

如果换了其他场合，女邪神会毫不犹豫地说是，不为别的，单把兄长气得冒火都是一种享受。在他们还在阿斯加德当王子的那些岁月里，索尔是一个十足的自大狂，他的追求者可以从阿斯加德排到华纳海姆，而洛基的追求者则被王储殿下轰了个精光——

 

“真没想到你有那么多追求者。”当时，雷神冷眼扫过洛基身边的两个姑娘，那两位无辜的少女立刻就被吓跑了。

 

小王子恨得牙根儿痒痒，却还是装出没事人的态度，嘻嘻哈哈和兄长把这件事混了过去。他的哥哥就是这样的混蛋，连弟弟稀薄的情缘都看不顺眼。索尔自己的追求者怕是两万个都不止了好吗！

 

在提醒了自己“唐纳德”、“唐纳德”、“唐纳德”，保持了大约半分钟的镇定以后，洛德终于还是没忍住：“没错，神盾局的消息很灵通啊。”

 

轰隆隆！

 

伴随着窗外的雷声，她的兄长放下啤酒罐，洛德头皮炸毛，刚要逃跑，已经被摁住了脖子，索尔这大块头瞬间就到了洛德的面前，猛然将她按在了墙上。雷神双目电光爆亮，一只手掐住他的下颌，一手从邪神的脑后抽离，那张素来洋溢着正直热烈感情的脸上，是他的幼弟从未见过的阴鸷：

 

“是吗？”

 

卧草她哥发什么疯！难道要以勾引阿斯加德二王子的罪名在这里直接电死她吗？！

 

“我……我可以解释……”邪神在兄长的禁锢下挣扎道，但她已经被索尔占据了先机，一切反抗都显得那么微弱。马蛋她有什么好解释的？她连索尔在气什么都没搞清楚啊！

 

“不必。”雷神眼中还是炽白的电，他缓缓靠近，胡茬擦过洛德的面颊直到耳侧，激起一簇电流从邪神的尾椎直冲头顶，“洛德，没有人能在碰过我弟弟之后活下来。”

 

洛德脑海中“轰！”得一声，两眼发直，银舌头打结，脸皮滚烫，大脑尖叫着警报，身体却完全动弹不得。然后她听见了索尔的下一句话：“但你是例外，亲爱的。”

 

雷神吻了吻她的耳垂，邪神几乎可以想象兄长的金色胡子是怎么在自己的耳边摩擦的，她能感觉到滚烫湿热的气息钻入耳窝，她僵直在墙上，而那耀眼夺目的雷神，九界最辉煌的光亮，正和她身体相贴，雷雨的味道侵占了她的每条神经。索尔带着笑意开口：“毕竟你取悦了我两年，我的小混蛋。”

 

洛德惊呆了。

 

索尔咬着她的耳垂，有些含混不清：“我爱洛基，但我也爱你，是的，我就是你的唐纳德，看在那两年的份上，我可以宽恕你们的两天两夜……但是，你是我的，洛基也是！”

 

感谢诸神，邪神被抵在墙上，才避免了膝盖发软跪下去的悲惨发展。可怜的诡计之神脑袋已经直接成了一锅粥，现在是什么情况？索尔说他就是甜蜜的唐纳德，而他还不知道洛德就是洛基，但是这也没多大区别，因为雷神宣布他两个都要，不，这区别还是大了，她的兄长竟然，竟然！

 

委屈、愤恨、还有完全说不通的嫉妒一涌而上，她愤怒地试图推开哥哥——当然是徒劳的，索尔的身体比振金还他妈结实，雷神咧着嘴笑了，歪着头瞧她，仿佛狮子在欣赏猎物，蓝眼睛里不复温柔：“想看看你的唐纳德吗？就在这里。”

 

白光闪过，索尔变成了神盾局的好医生，一样的金发蓝眼，肌肉结实，虽然没有天神的威严气势，但确确实实就是那个让洛德心醉神迷的唐纳德。

 

邪神的心都凉了。

 

她的唐纳德吻她的嘴，被咬了一口，便笑着钳住她的下颚施加了一个深吻。洛德呜呜叫着，有那么一瞬间她想要变回洛基的样子，但是她最后的理智阻止了她。显然雷神对自己的弟弟也有着深切的占有欲，变回去不但得不到一点豁免的可能，反倒有可能因为让阿斯加德的大王子无法“凡人才做选择，雷神两个都要”而气急败坏，最后把火全撒在自己身上。

 

为了生命安全，她不能变回去！

 

“你……你是索尔……”她不但不能变回去，还要继续假装可怜弱小又无辜的中庭小白兔！

 

“是的。”唐纳德回答道，“你喜欢我现在的样子，还是索尔的样子？”

 

洛德心里毛毛的，眼睛湿漉漉的，作出一副可怜兮兮的模样来。诡计之神迅速分析了一下眼前的局面，索尔就是唐纳德（操他的！），但是看来这个蠢货还不知道自己的同居女友其实就是自己的弟弟，很好，现在的局面是一比零，邪神以聪慧的头脑战胜了愚蠢的雷神，她领先着呢！

 

她便向着哥哥摆出示弱的神情，这一招是洛基对索尔屡试不爽的招数。

 

“索尔……”她将到了嘴边的“哥哥”咽了回去，“唐纳德……你对我是真心的吗？”

 

对，作为自封的阿斯加德戏剧之神，此时她的表情要悲切，声音要哀婉，要立住患得患失柔弱平凡小白花的人设不能倒！

 

“当然，亲爱的小混蛋。”唐纳德说着，又吻了吻她，天知道这个金发大个子怎么跟金毛犬似的那么喜欢亲来舔去，“你是我选定的神伴，我想过带我的洛德去阿斯加德经历神格考验，我相信你一定可以通过。”

 

她的额头才没有爆出青筋呢：“那洛基怎么办？”

 

“嘘——”雷神的面目变得严肃，语气里带上了警告的意味，“我不希望从我的小混蛋嘴里听到其他男人的名字，也不喜欢别的女人念叨我的弟弟。”

 

珀尔啊奥丁啊芙丽嘉啊你们知不知道阿斯加德的未来国王是个变态啊！

 

“至于洛基……”索尔轻笑一声，“我不会放他离开我的，我告诉过你，他是我的，如果你没有明白。那么，我不仅仅是在说他是我的弟弟，亲爱的。他是一个太讨人喜欢的小王子，他有和你一样的绿色的眼睛，对，就是这样，习惯装模作样，假装泪水盈盈地示弱，但其实却像一条小蛇那样，随时准备趁我不备从我的腰上狠狠咬下一块肉来。诸神啊，他真迷人。你知道为什么这样的他，在阿斯加德却不是最受人欢迎的王子吗？”

 

雷霆之神笑了，明朗的蓝眼睛里升起黑色的漩涡：

 

“因为阿斯加德的王储假装不待见他的兄弟，排斥一切接近和讨好他的人，他的身边当然不会再出现任何多余的人了——”

 

……

 

“操啊！”洛德爆出粗口，猛地从沙发上弹起，浑身都是冷汗。

 

“洛德？”听到她的响动，唐纳德从厨房出来，快步走到她身边蹲下，“怎么了？”

 

对上那双蓝眼睛，洛德打了个哆嗦，然而好医生毫无自觉地抓住了她的手腕，担忧地看着她：“小混蛋，做了个噩梦？”

 

邪神呼吸，深呼吸，吸气，呼气——

 

“我没事。”她最后说道。

 

唐纳德凑上来，在她的唇上一吻：“晚饭很快就好，有你喜欢的甜点和水果。”

 

“好的。”洛德下意识地回了一个吻，然后就僵住了，芙丽嘉啊，她刚才吻的是她的哥哥！

 

索尔这个大块头当然还没发现他的情人就是他的弟弟，否则谁知道他会是什么样的表情呢。邪神磨了磨牙，会像梦里那样吗？

 

——凡人才做选择，雷神两个都要。

 

洛德气得想从沙发里直接掏出枪来给他的唐纳德来一记爆头。

 

当然，在这个宇宙，这一切不过是梦而已，事实上是洛基识破了索尔和唐纳德是同一个人，而不是反过来。

 

但神明从不轻易做梦，他们的梦境总是别有意味的，也许那是对未来的预兆，更或许，那是在另一个时空之中，索尔与洛基的故事。


End file.
